


Asesino musical

by Bangster_Jhin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangster_Jhin/pseuds/Bangster_Jhin
Summary: Kayn es una estrella de la música en crecimiento que vivió una infancia traumática y le llevó a desarrollar un estado mental grave.Por otro lado, Zed es un asesino a sueldo que se mueve entre las sombras hasta que un día sus caminos se cruzan por obra del destino. ¿Qué tipo de relación se desarrollará entre ellos? Un amor peligroso está a punto de nacer.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 10





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi interés principal será el fanfic de "Our life together", pero actualizaré este de vez en cuando ya que me gusta la temática que elegí. La banda en la que estará inspirada esta historia es One Ok Rock, así que si hay gente fan de esta agrupación va a disfrutar más todavía viendo a los personajes de este juego en una faceta completamente diferente. 
> 
> Algunos detalles importantes a considerar mientras leen:
> 
> -Es un universo alternativo al original de League of Legends.
> 
> -Kayn tiene 21 años y se ve completamente humano. Su ojo y brazo darkin no existen, pero no por eso Rhaast no es parte de esta historia.
> 
> -Talon tiene 28 años, y su apariencia es como la de su skin de bosque negro, sin las orejas de elfo, obviamente.
> 
> -Varus tiene 27 años, su apariencia no es muy diferente, solo que se ve humano y mantiene su cabello plateado y largo. Los darkin en este universo no existen.
> 
> -Aphelios tiene 28 años, y se mantiene su apariencia. No es mudo, solo habla muy poco.
> 
> -La historia se desarrolla en Osaka/Japón.
> 
> -La voz de Kayn en japonés queda perfecta con la de Taka de One Ok Rock junto con el estilo del grupo. Ha sido elegido de forma muy cautelosa.
> 
> -Agregué las canciones junto con detalles de las presentaciones de estas para una mayor inmersión en la historia.

"Switch the light off..."

Una larga fila de personas se instalaba a las afueras de aquel pequeño recinto. En su mayoría eran chicas, pero también chicos de edades jóvenes con estilos algo curiosos acorde a la música que compartían en común. Osaka era una ciudad tranquila que aún mantenía el estilo tradicional de Japón, pero por las noches los jóvenes se apropiaban de ella con reuniones como aquella, en especial cuando se trataba de música. Cerca de una hora tuvieron que esperar para poder entrar al club que se mostraba mucho más grande por dentro, rodeando un escenario donde ya habían instaladas una batería, guitarra, bajo y un micrófono con un largo pedestal.

—¡Te van a encantar! Es un grupo que se está creando mucha fama, y hace poco un agente muy famoso los contrató. Van a ser muy exitosos. —Una chica de cabello largo color azul eléctrico y ojos rosáceos hablaba con emoción a su hermana que permanecía de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo, bastante harta con el ruido alrededor de tantas personas.

—Jinx, siempre te obsesionas con estas cosas. De verdad no le veo el sentido a perseguir a unos chicos que ni conoces solo porque te gusta su música. —La joven de cabello rosado miraba con molestia alrededor, siempre alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder.

—Pero aun así me acompañaste, te volverás una fan igual que yo, ¡Estoy segura! —

—¡Ni creas! Con las fotos que vi fue suficiente. Son todos unos niños bonitos nada más, te apuesto a que en vivo no se oyen igual que en internet. —

—¡Siempre tan negativa, Vi! Al menos admites que son bonitos, mientras no mires a mi Kayn no tendremos problemas. —Vi arqueó una de sus cejas hacia su hermana menor, sin entender cómo su mente funcionaba ya que al parecer no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Al final era solo un desgasto innecesario el seguir hablando, y justo en ese instante las luces se apagaron seguido de los gritos de emoción de las personas en ese espacio tan pequeño. Vi cubrió instintivamente sus oídos con ambas manos, pero vio como tenues luces azules iluminaban el escenario parcialmente y tres chicos subían para situarse cada uno en un instrumento. No podía distinguirlos bien, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba el vocalista por el espacio vacío en medio junto con los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, incluso su hermana miraba a todos lados buscándolo.

"¿Habrá tenido otra crisis como la que mencionó en su instagram la semana pasada?"

"Ah, Kayn está realmente enfermo. Me preocupa."

"No creo que no haya venido, siempre dice que ama cantar más que cualquier cosa."

La pelirrosa se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero ver a su hermana con una expresión de angustia le tenía nerviosa. Estaba incluso dispuesta a ir a moler a golpes al tal Kayn si no llegaba a presentarse en el escenario los próximos cinco segundos. Fue entonces cuando una cuarta persona apareció en el escenario con una capucha cubriéndolo, quitándosela suavemente cuando se situó frente al micrófono y dejó al descubierto su cabello negro con un mechón azulado, ojos ambarinos, pero una expresión algo ¿Vacía? sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describirla. Era como la expresión de alguien que acababa de sufrir una pérdida irreparable hace minutos y ahora se mostraba como si nada, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

—¡Kaaaayn! ¡No estés triste, yo te amo! —Gritaba Jinx a su lado aunque estaban en primera fila, cosa que hizo al vocalista voltear hacia ella y sonrió suavemente. Su hermana seguramente se iba a morir. —¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Se fijó en mí! ¡¿Lo viste?! —Su hermana le sacudía del brazo con euforia, gritando más cosas al vocalista sobre el escenario junto con otras chicas y hasta chicos que parecían amarlo, haciendo que su expresión cambiara hasta que ya parecía tener vida de nuevo. Era realmente extraño.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Me hace feliz verlos y que nos apoyen. —Vi no pudo evitar fijarse en el acento "extraño", así que quiso preguntar.

—¿Por qué habla así? ¿Acaso es extranjero? —

—Sí, Kayn nació en Estados unidos, pero vino a vivir aquí cuando tenía diez años. ¿No es maravilloso su acento? —Eso explicaba bastante, y no solo por su forma de hablar. Sus rasgos eran suaves al ser joven, pero no eran los de un chico japonés. —No solo Kayn es de Estados unidos, el guitarrista Talon también viene de allá, y Aphelios su baterista es australiano. Varus si es de aquí, pero eso no lo hace menos atractivo. —

—Pensé que te gustaba Kayn. —Dijo la mayor solo para molestarla.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero no puedo evitar ver a los otros también. —Se excusó Jinx, saltando suavemente por la emoción en lo que su enamorado volvía a hablar.

—No voy a agobiarlos hablando de mis problemas, mejor vayamos directo a la acción. Nosotros somos "Lethality", y esta canción se llama: "Cry out". —Acto seguido, el chico respiró profundamente y llevó hacia atrás su largo cabello azabache atado en una trenza para estar más cómodo.

—¿No es precioso su cabello? —Dijo Jinx a su lado, pero Vi estaba demasiado concentrada en el tipo como para prestarle atención. Se veía bastante común, y hasta algo desaliñado. ¿Su cabello era real? ¿Por qué lo llevaba tan largo? Su hermana realmente tenía gustos rarísimos.

[https://youtu.be/pkW9zOE7Wjc]

Suaves acordes de guitarra y bajo resonaron en el recinto, parecía que solo estaban calentando y afinando los instrumentos hasta que empezó una melodía suave que dio a entender todo lo contrario, explotando con una batería impecable junto con luces de tonos azules más intensas. Kayn no se movía en absoluto, solo sostenía el micrófono del atril entre ambas manos con la cabeza abajo, y luego alzó la mirada hacia la audiencia con una sonrisa igual que antes, parecía más confiado. La gente comenzó a gritar, a emocionarse, era todo un caos por la espera que habían tenido que pasar en la fila de afuera, pero ahora se veían tan felices como si todo hubiese valido la pena. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese sujeto en el escenario?

"Switch the light off

welcome to the night.

What's the problem?,

not gonna make it right?

Bite the bullet,

then pull the trigger hold tight."

Vi no iba a mentir, la voz de aquel chico era suave, deleite para los oídos, y más con las voces adicionales de su guitarrista y bajista a su lado.

"Kotoba wo nomikonda kimi no

nanika wo uttaeru metsuki wa

tatoerenai kurai tsumetaino."

El pelinegro quitó rápidamente el micrófono del atril para moverse por el escenario mientras cantaba, con una sonrisa animada, era como si el tipo de hace segundos hubiese desaparecido.

"But I don't know what to call it

when I know I don't care anymore!

itazura ni sugisatteta kinou."

Era encantador, la forma en que hacía gestos con sus ambarinos ojos, su sonrisa, como se inclinaba suavemente hacia la audiencia para dar énfasis a cada verso de aquella canción. Vale, si era bastante emocionante ver ese espectáculo.

"Cry out!

will you tell me now?

so we say we won't change and never be the same and

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Cry out!

oh I'm burning out

can't you hear the sound?"

Cambiaba sus expresiones para reflejar la emoción en lo que cantaba; angustia, euforia, era una canción para animar a la gente a decir lo que sentía y lo estaba expresando con su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Literalmente este sujeto sentía la música, e incluso alguien que lo acababa de conocer hace cinco minutos lo podía percibir sin problemas.

"Subete ga urahara na boku no

yowami wo tsukamou to shite mo

sarani kataku tozashite miseru no.

Soredemo gouin na kimi wa

nanika wo chiratsukasete misete

atakamo heizen wo yosou no."

La forma en que se acercó a la audiencia fue peligrosa, incluso se agachó como si quisiera ver de cerca a sus fanáticas que parecían verdaderos zombies hambrientos. No parecía disgustarle eso.

"But I don't know what to call it.

when I know I don't care anymore

in the end I know we'll all be gone.

Cry out!

will you tell me now?

so we say we won't change and never be the same and

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Cry out!

oh I'm burning out

can't you hear the sound?"

Entonces levantó su índice de la mano izquierda y lo llevó a sus labios en un gesto de hacer silencio. Varias personas obedecieron al instante, pero el resto parecía no poder contener su emoción.

"One by one

it's taking a part,

it's taking a part of me."

Can't you hear the voices screaming?

out loud to me I feel it.

we can be the change we needed

shout it out now!, shout it out now!"

Volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez en medio del escenario. Por un instante Vi no pudo creer que alguien fuera capaz de cambiar su voz de un segundo a otro, pero lo vio con sus propios ojos esa noche. Pensó que esos gritos de fondo eran de otra persona, no del mismísimo Kayn.

"SHOUT IT OUT NOW! SHOUT IT OUT NOW!"

Realmente el tipo tenía algo especial, iba a admitirlo. Fue entonces que volteó a ver a su hermana un segundo y esta lloraba de emoción sin dejar de gritar. No pudo evitar reír suavemente por esa imagen antes de volver a fijar su vista en el escenario, ahora Kayn estaba junto a su guitarrista y sonreía hacia él sin dejar de cantar como si estuviesen jugando, para luego volver a dirigirse al público.

"Cry out!

will you tell me now?

so we say we won't change and never be the same and

(yeah yeah yeah yeah)

Cry out!

oh I'm burning out

can't you hear the sound?

can't you hear the sound?

We're going down!

voices all around!

We're going down!"

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y su hermana era un llanto total a su lado. Vi aplaudió también de forma algo modesta, pero admitía que no había estado nada mal. Quizá iba a considerar acompañar a Jinx más seguido a sus conciertos, solo para cuidarla a ella, obviamente.

El pequeño concierto duró más o menos una hora cuando abandonaron el escenario entre más aplausos y gritos, apenas cruzando la puerta que le separaba del tumulto de gente porque el pelinegro sentía que se desmoronaba, y por suerte Talon alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de caer.

—Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Estoy bien, solo me dio un ataque de ansiedad antes de cantar. No es nada que mis medicamentos para locos no quiten. —Dijo Kayn a la vez que se apartaba del rubio que solo trataba de ayudarlo.

—Si te sientes muy mal para salir al escenario debes decirlo. Al menos los fans saben que a veces tienes problemas... —Varus se mostraba más preocupado que sus otros dos compañeros. A veces le trataba como si fuera su hijo y eso le jodía bastante.

—Ya no soy un mocoso, no necesito que vean por mi maldito trasero. Lidiar con ustedes hace que me den ganas de fumar una caja completa, joder. —Retrocedió de forma defensiva, pero sus compañeros no mostraron reacción alguna, ya que sabían que todo ese comportamiento era a causa de su esquizofrenia diagnosticada, y los medicamentos llenos de efectos secundarios.

—Uh... —Aphelios quiso agregar algo, pero la mirada asesina de Kayn le hizo callar al instante junto con un empujón que le apartó del camino.

—Quítate, ve a ver a tu noviecito que dejas esperando siempre por ahí. —Había odio en sus palabras, y sus compañeros no podían siquiera tratar de contenerlo. A veces era frustrante para ellos cuidar de Kayn siendo tan joven y con su enfermedad, incluso a veces les aseguraba que escuchaba voces en su cabeza. Tenía que tratarse de forma permanente.

—Déjalo, de verdad no vale la pena tratar de hablar con él. Sabes que es así. —Dijo Talon a la vez que posaba su diestra sobre el hombro de Aphelios que parecía afectado por las palabras del vocalista, era algo sensible. —¡Hey, Kayn! ¡Tienes media hora, ya tienes que tomar tus medicinas! —

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Se escuchó gritar a lo lejos del pasillo tras bambalinas al nombrado, sin querer siquiera voltear, solo hizo su infaltable gesto de levantar su dedo medio al guitarrista. Estaban algo acostumbrados a ese tipo de trato.

—Ya vendrá después. Vamos a comer, estoy muerto de hambre. —Se apartó de sus dos compañeros y fue sin más a la habitación de descanso que el mánager les había preparado, siendo Varus el último en seguirlos ya que no podía despegar su mirada de Kayn. ¿Estaría bien si le dejaban solo? El peliplateado decidió dejar las cosas así con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

Finalmente estaba afuera, lejos de las luces, la música tan alta y los gritos, solo él y un oscuro callejón. Kayn amaba la sensación que le daba subir a un escenario y cantar, pero tan pronto como bajaba de este era como si sus demonios se abalanzaran sobre él y le hicieran sentir miserable. Escuchó a unos jóvenes acercarse, así que se cubrió con la capucha de su campera hasta dejar su rostro y cabello fuera de vista gracias a las sombras de los edificios y la noche. No iban a reconocerlo, así que solo acomodó su espalda sobre la pared de ladrillos y llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios. No podía fumar, el maldito encendedor de su bolsillo no funcionaba, se había quedado sin combustible. Perfecto, lo que faltaba.

—Qué mierda... —Murmuró a la vez que se quitaba el cigarrillo y lo miraba como si tuviera intenciones de comérselo con tal de quitarse la ansiedad que ahora le asaltaba con el tabaco en su interior, pero acabó por solo arrojar el encendedor al suelo. Era cerca de medianoche, habían pocos autos rondando por las calles, y por lo menos el silencio le ayudaba a calmarse, pero aquella voz extraña en su cabeza siempre buscaba el peor momento para aparecer.

—¿Por qué sigues soportando a esos perdedores? ¿Y si los matas a todos esta noche cuando estén dormidos? —Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, porque aunque les tratara tan despectivamente apreciaba a sus compañeros, solo era una mierda para demostrarlo.

—Cállate, solo cállate. No eres real... —Dijo para sí mismo, pero no era capaz de convencerse de eso. Necesitaba sus medicamentos.

—Ah, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Qué frustrante eres. —Kayn se golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, quejándose por el dolor, pero era la única forma de hacer callar esa voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba conviviendo con una segunda persona en su cabeza? No tenía idea, pero estaba ya harto de tener que escucharlo. Hubo silencio de nuevo, al menos por unos segundos porque un maldito auto pasó por la calle que estaba cerca y le hizo sobresaltar. Quizá ya era hora de entrar y pedir al mánager que les llevara de vuelta al estúpido departamento, quería dormir por una semana.

Volteó para dirigirse a la puerta por la que había cruzado hace minutos, y frente a sus ojos vio una figura caer desde la altura, casi literalmente a sus pies porque hasta ahí llegó la sangre que salpicó por el impacto. ¿De dónde salió? Estaba seguro de que había caído del techo de uno de los edificios que rodeaban ese callejón. Estaba en shock, su respiración se cortó por la imagen de ese hombre en el suelo que movía débilmente sus dedos en un gesto agonizante entre un charco de sangre aún caliente, hasta que se detuvo por completo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él y le observaba con atención.

—Pensé que no había nadie a estas horas. —Kayn volteó hacia la voz que tenía detrás rápidamente y aun así no fue suficiente, su espalda dio contra la pared de ladrillos de forma violenta por las dos manos que sujetaban su campera con fuerza. ¿Cómo ese sujeto era tan rápido? ¿Era un puto ninja o qué?

—S-Suelta... Ah. —Murmuró apenas, mirando al rostro del hombre con dificultad porque las sombras de la noche no ayudaban a distinguir facciones, pero un bendito auto pasó por la calle en ese momento, permitiendo que viera parcialmente lo que parecía una máscara negra, lo cual explicaba por qué la voz de ese hombre era tan ronca y difícil de comprender.

—Lo que acabas de ver, harás como que no sucedió. No mato inocentes, menos si son mocosos como tú. —El desconocido bajó una de sus manos y luego le enseñó una navaja que brillaba bastante por el filo que debía tener, acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro y la situó casi sobre su ojo izquierdo. ¿Acaso iba a arrancárselo como advertencia? Estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar. —Si le dices a alguien de lo que has visto, te aseguro que voy a encontrarte. Y créeme que extrañarás este ojo. —Le soltó de repente, y se desmoronó en el suelo al instante. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos sin respirar, el aire entró desesperadamente por su boca para compensarlo como fuera.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Dijo sin más al desconocido, pero este solo se alejó y salió del callejón, haciendo que Kayn se levantara rápidamente para ver por donde iba, pero había desaparecido por completo. ¿Era un asesino serial? ¿O qué demonios? Ni siquiera se explicaba por qué le había dejado vivir sin más y ya le había jodido la ropa junto con los zapatos con restos de sangre. Ni siquiera pudo mirar el cadáver que había en ese callejón, solo rodeó la sangre que comenzaba a inundar el suelo de ese lugar y llegó hasta la puerta casi corriendo para volver a entrar. Haría como que no había visto nada de eso, no necesitaba más traumas en su cabeza.

El pasillo del recinto se le hacía eterno, tratando de regular su respiración lo más rápido posible en lo que caminaba hasta la habitación de descanso para estar con sus compañeros. Algunos productores que aún quedaban rondando por ahí le miraban, ¿Tanto se notaba la sangre en la punta de sus pantalones y sus deportivas? Prefirió solo ignorarlos y abrir la puerta de la habitación, donde escuchaba las inconfundibles risas de su banda, nada más entrando y causando que todos le miraran al instante. ¿Por qué ponían esas caras? Kayn solo afiló su mirada de forma defensiva, porque no podía ni quería hablar de lo que había pasado.

—Kayn, ¿Qué te...? —Varus fue el primero en acercarse, incluso iba a tocar su rostro con su mano, pero el menor le apartó rápidamente.

—Déjame en paz, no me pasa nada. —

—Estás sangrando, idiota. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Talon hizo que se sorprendiera, llevando su diestra al lugar donde había estado la navaja de aquel hombre y sintió sangre en su pómulo izquierdo, sintió el dolor del corte recién en ese momento. ¿Cuándo fue que le había lastimado y ni siquiera se percató?

Quien fuera ese sujeto, era muy peligroso... Y un asesino realmente profesional.


	2. Miedo

“Just like nicotine, heroine, morfine…”

Esa noche fue como si no hubiera dormido. Se removió entre las sábanas seguidas veces e incluso despertaba cada dos horas con una urgente necesidad de vomitar, siempre siendo ayudado por Varus con quien compartía habitación. Estaba teniendo pesadillas muy seguidas, todas iguales a causa del detonante de lo ocurrido en ese callejón que despertaba experiencias del pasado. Tuvo que optar por un medicamento de emergencia para dormir y no abrió los ojos hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde, por suerte sus compañeros no quisieron molestarlo hasta que por sí mismo se sentó en su cama con su largo cabello despeinado. Miró alrededor algo desorientado por los efectos secundarios del sedante, y fue cuando las imágenes de sus pesadillas se reprodujeron un instante, causando un molesto dolor de cabeza. Ese no sería un buen día, al parecer.

No quiso tomar una ducha, solo se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se cubrió el cabello despeinado con un gorro para ir a la sala común del departamento donde se encontró a sus compañeros ya preparándose para almorzar. Varus fue el primero en ir a comprobar su estado, esta vez se lo permitió porque estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer algún tipo de resistencia.

—Kayn, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Dijo suavemente el peli plateado a la vez que le acariciaba el rostro con su mano derecha, teniendo las miradas curiosas de Talon y Aphelios detrás de él.

—Como la mierda, pero gracias por preguntar. —Respondió de forma seca y le apartó la mano, sentándose a la mesa sin siquiera querer ayudar en algo, pero a los chicos no les importó, incluso Aphelios se acercó a dejar un plato frente a él y palillos, junto con una suave sonrisa que hizo que Kayn se sintiera apoyado. Lo agradecía internamente también.

—El concierto de ayer fue un éxito. El mánager dice que tus canciones encantan a los productores y que si podemos ayudarte a escribir más sería ideal tener una nueva esta semana. —Dijo Talon antes de ir a la cocina donde estaba preparando el almuerzo con ayuda de Varus, como siempre. Ellos eran los encargados de la cocina y lavandería mientras que Kayn y Aphelios hacían la limpieza, aunque la mayoría de las veces le dejaba a Aphelios el trabajo ya que se dedicaba más a escribir canciones o simplemente encerrarse en su cuarto a escuchar música para distraerse de sus ideas “mentalmente inestables” que venían de repente. 

—El mánager puede irse a la mierda. ¿Sabe lo difícil que es escribir una canción? No es como que venga de la nada la inspiración, necesito tiempo para que salga algo bueno o solo le daré basura digna de exponerse en un psiquiátrico. —Se quejó el vocalista desde su lugar en la mesa, viendo que Aphelios se reía un poquito por sus palabras.

—Bueno, le diremos eso. Sabes que de todos modos es permisivo contigo, eres su estrellita. —Agregó el rubio guitarrista para molestarlo, pero antes de que Kayn fuese a responder les interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada y todos sabían de quién se trataba al instante. Era la única persona que golpeaba la puerta en vez de tocar el timbre para que los chicos supieran que era él, y no un fan psicópata o algo similar. Aphelios fue a abrir la puerta con prisa y al instante unos brazos le rodearon en un abrazo, seguido de un beso que resonó en el departamento. Un chico alto y atlético de cabello castaño rojizo entró al departamento, sin querer soltar al baterista que le miraba de forma cariñosa y enamorada. Kayn hizo un gesto de desagrado por el ambiente tan cursi que aparecía al instante.

—¿Cómo está mi príncipe hoy? ¿Me extrañaste? —Dijo el chico, recibiendo una sonrisa suave y un abrazo de Aphelios que le hizo emitir un quejido por lo tierno que era. —Ah, me extrañaste. Yo igual te extrañé a ti, disculpa por no haber ido a tu concierto anoche, tenía que ayudar a mi mami con el inventario de su tienda. —

—No importa, Sett. Me alegra que estés aquí ahora… —La voz suave era tan característica en Aphelios, su personalidad era tan introvertida que incluso llegaban a pensar que era mudo a veces.

—Tenía que venir, no soporto más de una semana sin verte. —Sett era muy cursi, demasiado, eso irritaba a Kayn cada que lo veía.

—Hey, ya paren un poco. Van a hacerme vomitar. —Se quejó el pelinegro desde la mesa, haciendo que Sett se apartara un poco de Aphelios por primera vez desde que había entrado, pero no le soltó de su cintura. Ugh, qué encimoso era.

—Kayn, extrañaba tu aura depresiva y desagradable. Qué bueno verte. —Le sonrió y todo, eso solo molestó más al vocalista.

—Ja, ja, púdrete. —

—Sett, ¿Qué tal te va, amigo? No esperábamos que vinieras. —Dijo Talon en lo que salía de la cocina a chocar su palma con Sett en un saludo.

—He estado bien, solo he tenido mucho trabajo ayudando en la tienda de mi familia. —

—Nos alegra verte. ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar? Talon y yo cocinamos pollo teriyaki. —Maldito Varus, siempre tan cordial invitando a todo el mundo. Kayn solo quería que Sett se fuera y volvieran a estar los cuatro nada más, porque detestaba el ambiente cursi que creaba con Aphelios… En el fondo se sentía celoso de lo que ellos tenían. Nunca había tenido una pareja, o algo similar a eso, su enfermedad le hacía demasiado difícil el relacionarse con otras personas y aunque le gustase alguien no podía evitar tratarlo como mierda. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

—¡Suena bien! Gracias, chicos. —Al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, ahora tendría que soportar a la parejita en su casa.

Kayn trataba de no prestar atención a nada más que su comida, pero las risas de sus compañeros le molestaban. Estaba de un humor pésimo, solo moviendo la comida de un lado a otro con sus palillos mientras los demás chicos hablaban de cualquier mierda y se reían entre ellos. Su enfermedad le hacía sentir tan mal consigo mismo, sentía que no encajaba en ninguna parte y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Estaba destruido mentalmente, y era obvio que las medicinas no ayudaban.

—Por cierto, Kayn… —El nombrado alzó la vista nada más hacia Sett. ¿Ahora qué demonios quería? —Tu mánager me pidió un favor, quería que consiguiera un psiquiatra apto para ti. Hace unos días hablé con uno que ya ha tratado a otras celebridades y es bastante discreto, puede ayudarte. —Kayn frunció el ceño y afiló la mirada al instante. ¿Otra vez atención psiquiátrica? Había visto a uno hace más de un mes y él mismo renunció a seguir atendiéndolo por su actitud. No quería malditos doctores, no le ayudaban y eran todos igual de vacíos, solo pensaban en dinero.

—Olvídalo. No volveré a meterme en la consulta de otro idiota. —

—Kayn, te servirá. En serio necesitas hablar con alguien de todo lo que pasa en tu cabeza. —

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Varus! Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño. —

—Estás mal, Kayn. —Interrumpió Talon con un tono muy serio. —Claramente necesitas otros medicamentos y a alguien que te escuche. No quieres hablar con nosotros, pues al menos habla con alguien ajeno que no conoces y sabrá cómo ayudarte. —

—No tienen idea de lo que pasa conmigo, ¿Por qué me aconsejan? —

—Tampoco hablas de lo que te pasa, ¿Cómo esperas que te entendamos? Solo te encierras en tu habitación y eres agresivo todo el tiempo. Te queremos a pesar de todo, y por eso tratamos de ayudarte. —Aphelios estaba serio también, causando que todos le miraran asombrados por su actitud y Kayn se levantó de la mesa al instante. No podía soportar que incluso ese cobarde meloso le reprendiera.

—Váyanse a la mierda. Déjenme en paz y ya. —

—Kayn, por favor. Ni siquiera has comido. —Varus le sostuvo del brazo, solo conseguía irritarlo más. 

—¡Te dije que pares de tratarme como un niño! —

—¡Vale, vale! Cálmense todos… Kayn, solo acaba tu plato y te dejamos en paz. No hablaremos más del tema, ¿Bien? Encenderé la televisión. —Sett tranquilizó el ambiente lo más pronto posible, pero el pelinegro no se sentó, solo se quedó en la misma posición mirando las caras de sus amigos que demostraban clara preocupación por él. Lo odiaba, odiaba que le vieran como un débil que necesitaba ayuda, pero sabía también que esa enfermedad mental acababa con él poco a poco cada día. A ese paso iba a matarlo tarde o temprano. La televisión se encendió y las noticias resonaron en la sala, pero Kayn no las escuchaba, de hecho tomó su plato para llevárselo a su habitación y que dejaran de molestar, pero entonces…

—Hey, ¿Ese no es el club donde tocamos ayer? —Dijo Talon, haciendo que todos miraran a la pantalla y para Kayn fue como si un escalofrío le calara hasta los huesos.

—Esta mañana fue reportada la aparición de un cadáver a las afueras del club Ninjuku. Se trata del empresario de 57 años conocido como Tokiya Mitsubara, el cual hasta hace unas semanas era el principal sospechoso de una red de pornografía infantil y tráfico de órganos. La policía sospecha de un posible suicidio al no encontrarse pruebas que vinculen a una segunda persona en el lugar, pero se han encontrado múltiples heridas de un objeto cortopunzante en el tórax de la víctima que lo hacen parecer un asesinato… —

—Mierda, ¿Mataron a alguien en nuestras narices y no nos dimos cuenta? —Varus estaba sorprendido y sonaba incluso asustado, mientras que Kayn sentía que el ambiente alrededor se tornaba cada vez más borroso y podía oír sus propios latidos en sus oídos. Imágenes de esa noche se reprodujeron en su cabeza, luego vinieron sus pesadillas y después todo se volvió negro. Completamente oscuro, como sombras…

—Era parte de una red infantil, se lo merecía y todo. —Agregó Sett, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Aphelios para reprenderlo. —¡Auch!, pero si lo merecía. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera a dar a la cárcel. En ese lugar a los tipos como él lo revientan en dos se… ¡Kayn! —La voz de Sett llamándolo fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento en ese lugar, dándose de lleno contra el suelo entre las voces angustiadas de sus amigos. 

No sufría un desmayo de esa magnitud desde hacía tiempo. Era como caer en un vacío, como si todo dejara de existir y el sueño fuese profundo. Luego sus mayores miedos aparecían y se sentía atrapado, quería escapar y no podía despertar… Estaba solo otra vez, nadie podía ayudarlo.


	3. Perdido

“Time goes by…”

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero cuando finalmente abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación y por la luz que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya había atardecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera pudo removerse en la cama o tratar de recordar, porque enseguida se percató de la presencia de más personas en la habitación que esperaban a que despertase.

—¿Estás bien? —Varus fue el primero en acercarse a la cama para verlo, teniendo después a su alrededor a los otros tres chicos que le habían visto desmayarse esa misma tarde.

—Ah, me va a explotar la cabeza. —Trató de sentarse, emitiendo un pequeño quejido por la punzada que sintió en las sienes. Era similar a la sensación de la resaca.

—No te levantes aún, el doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar hasta mañana. —Dijo Talon a la vez que le empujaba con suavidad para que se volviera a acostar, sin ser capaz de oponer resistencia. ¿Doctor? Había venido un maldito doctor a verlo y ni siquiera se percató, ¿Cuánto llevaba durmiendo?

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —

—Pues, te desmayaste y llevas inconsciente casi cuatro horas. Vino un doctor a revisarte y dijo que sufriste una especie de shock. También volvió a sangrar la herida de tu rostro cuando caíste y tuvimos que vendarla. —Explicó Sett, cosa que hizo a Kayn llevar inconscientemente su diestra a su mejilla donde sintió la tela de un apósito. Parecía que no era todo, ellos querían decirle algo más, pero no se atrevían a soltarlo por temor a su reacción.

—¿Qué más dijo? —

—Le hablamos sobre tus pesadillas y que no duermes bien. Dijo que necesitabas atención psiquiátrica urgente, así que el mánager va a llevarte la próxima semana a ver a uno. —Agregó después, ahora sí estaba furioso y frustrado por la simple idea de tener que recibir atención psiquiátrica otra vez. 

—¿Es en serio? ¿Mi maldito consentimiento no importa? —

—De verdad lo necesitas, no creas que te obligamos a ir porque… —Talon no pudo continuar hablando, tuvo que apartar rápidamente al resto de los chicos y a él mismo por el fallido intento de Kayn por golpearlo con su mano derecha. Estaba tan débil que solo alcanzó a jalar de su camiseta, pero luego hizo una expresión de notorio arrepentimiento. —¿Qué mierda te pasa? —

—Lárguense… Solo lárguense de mi vista. —

—Bueno, ya es suficiente. Estoy cansado de esto, haz lo que quieras. —Esta vez Talon perdió la paciencia, así que fue el primero en irse de la habitación y los demás le siguieron uno por uno hasta que volvió a quedarse solo. Los estaba alejando, tenía claro que estaba alejando a sus amigos y a la gente que lo quería por esa enfermedad, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo porque no sabía cómo… Su vida era una rotunda mierda, y él solo la estaba empeorando todavía más.

Decidió levantarse de la cama a pesar de todo, estaba algo mareado, pero el dolor de cabeza de a poco se iba y quería salir de ese maldito departamento. Se sentía encerrado, quería con ansias olvidarse de todo por un rato, así que sin más se puso una campera y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando le detuvieron al cruzar la sala, sabía que no iban a dejarle salir, pero honestamente poco le importaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —Aphelios se atrevió a hablarle, pero le ignoró por completo. Solo fue a abrir la puerta principal y salió sin más, ya comenzaría a anochecer pronto.

—¡Kayn! ¿A dónde vas? —Era la voz de Varus, pero ya había cerrado la puerta y corrió rápidamente a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso. Quería que le dejaran en paz, y seguirían controlándolo si se los permitía. No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir, pero corrió lo más lejos posible en caso de que le siguieran, solo quería perderse porque su cerebro le pedía estar solo. No odiaba a ninguno de esos chicos, no podía, pero inconscientemente lo hacía y se sentía mal por ello. 

Caminó por varias cuadras sin rumbo, como si sólo esperase a que anocheciera, y al llevar ambas manos a los bolsillos de su campera se percató de que no había traído su teléfono, pero estaban sus cigarrillos. ¿Era la misma campera que usó la otra noche? Sí, y ni siquiera lo había notado, pero honestamente no le tomó importancia y se llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios. No tenía para encenderlo, así que buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera darle fuego, percatándose de un grupo de chicas jóvenes esperando afuera de un club que pronto abriría sus puertas. Parecía una buena opción.

—Hey, ¿Alguna de ustedes fuma? —Preguntó sin más, notando que las tres chicas hacían una expresión de asombro y enseguida notó que le conocían. Ni siquiera se preocupó de ser más discreto, olvidó por completo que era una estrella local en crecimiento con todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Acaso eres Kayn? ¿El vocalista de Lethality? —Dijo una de las chicas que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía que era extranjera.

—Ah, sí. ¿Van a darme fuego o qué? —Insistió, haciendo que dos de ellas se rieran, mientras que la otra parecía ser más tímida y no hablaba. Le recordaba a Aphelios.

—Yo tengo uno en mi bolso. Sona, ¿Puedes sacarlo? —La chica tímida miró a la más alta y con nerviosismo le abrió el bolso, cosa que hizo a Kayn arquear una de sus cejas con impaciencia. —¿Estás solo? ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos esta noche? Soy Ahri, por cierto. Ella es Lux y esta pequeña tímida se llama Sona. Nos gusta bastante tu música. —Por algún motivo no se sintió incómodo, parecía buena idea el pasar la angustia en un club y luego regresar al departamento con los demás. Perderse por un rato, sonaba bien.

—Mhn, estoy solo. Creo que podría acompañarlas un rato. —Recibió el encendedor de la tal Sona y no tardó en usarlo para sentir finalmente el alivio de un cigarrillo. Le hacía falta desde la otra noche.

—¿De verdad? —La tal Lux parecía más emocionada que las demás, o más bien “interesada”, pero estaba lejos de ser el tipo de chica que a Kayn le gustara.

—Sí, de verdad. Unas horas no van a matarme. —Solo se concentró en su cigarrillo en lo que se unía a la fila, escuchando a varias personas decir su nombre y voltear a verlo. Odiaba llamar así la atención, más en ese momento donde literal estaba huyendo de su propia banda y su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se corrió la voz de su presencia en el club. Algunos se acercaban de forma respetuosa a pedirle fotos, pero otros eran muy invasivos y trataban de invitarle tragos o que bailase con ellos. Los rechazaba de forma sutil, usando todo su autocontrol para no decirles despectivamente que se fueran al maldito diablo, porque seguían siendo sus fans y su carrera le importaba, aunque no se notara del todo.

La música del club era agradable, las luces bajas lo relajaban y la conversación trivial del grupo de jóvenes que le rodeaba era lo mejor que el destino podía darle, supuso. No tenía ánimos para nada, pero ahí estaba aun así, sonriendo de forma falsa en lo que bebía de su simple bebida sin alcohol, porque sabía que de lo contrario, haría efecto secundario con sus medicamentos psiquiátricos.

—¿No quieres bailar con nosotras, Kayn? —Dijo la tal Ahri a la vez que le tomaba del brazo suavemente, pero el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza, señalando un asiento libre en la barra que quería ocupar en ese momento.

—No, en serio prefiero beber esto y regresar con los chicos. Gracias por acompañarme hoy. —

—Ah, qué lástima. ¿Podremos verte pronto en un concierto? —Preguntó Lux con una expresión un poco triste.

—Sí, yo creo que la próxima semana volveremos a los escenarios. Solo estén atentas a nuestras redes sociales. —Con eso parecían haberse alegrado, a excepción de Sona que le miraba con esa característica expresión tímida y se acercaba con su teléfono celular entre las manos.

—… ¿Podemos tener una foto? —Hablaba muy bajo, tanto que apenas le pudo entender. Sintió lástima por ella, debía de ser muy vergonzosa e introvertida, así que no pudo negarse a su petición y se acercó para aparecer en la foto a su lado. Estaba casi rozando su mejilla con la de ella al haberse inclinado a su altura, sintiendo el aroma dulce de su perfume que le hizo sonreír de forma inconsciente para la cámara. La foto era perfecta, y ella parecía feliz, con esa buena acción del día no se sentía tan culpable por lo mal que hizo sentir a sus amigos hace unas horas. —Gracias, muchas gracias. —Dijo con emoción y una sincera sonrisa, despidiéndose de las tres chicas con un simple gesto de su mano antes de ir a la barra a sentarse un momento. 

Sabía que tenía que regresar al departamento, y que un montón de preguntas le asaltarían apenas apareciera, pero el solo pensar en eso le hacía volver a dudar. ¿A dónde iría si no regresaba? No tenía familia, no tenía a nadie más que a Lethality, y se sentía cada vez más solo por eso. 

—Hola. —Una voz masculina a su lado le hizo voltear, divisando por las luces tenues del club que se trataba de un chico de una edad similar a la suya, o tal vez mayor, no sabía, pero era bastante atractivo con su largo cabello de tono púrpura atado en una coleta y le miraba con una clara intención que Kayn comprendió al instante.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Dijo despectivamente a la vez que bebía de su vaso. Ignorándolo por completo.

—Hahaha, ¿Me rechazas tan rápido? Ni siquiera lo he intentado aún. —

—No me interesa. Lárgate y ve a intentar con otro. —Kayn no quiso mirarlo de nuevo, solo dejó su vaso sobre la barra y desvió los ojos hacia el reloj de la pared que marcaba las once y veinte minutos, como si fuera mucho más interesante que el tipo.

—Mi nombre es Thresh, quisiera al menos saber el tuyo. —Esta vez sí volteó a verlo, y enseguida detectó una sonrisa burlona en su cara que le hizo ver bastante guapo, pero no era el tipo de hombre que a Kayn le gustaba. Su orgullo le impedía tener algo con alguien más atractivo que él.

—Te haces el inocente, pero sé que viniste porque sabes quien soy. —El tal Thresh volvió a sonreír, parecía que le había descubierto, y desde ahí pudo notar que sus ojos eran de color violeta. Su apariencia honestamente le molestaba.

—Bueno, creo que has adivinado. Tu grupo tiene una música interesante, pero tú eres lo más curioso de ellos, ¿Te molesta beber algo conmigo? —La invitación le tentaba un poco, no lo iba a negar. El tipo se veía decente, le invitaba a beber, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Habría aceptado de no ser por el poco sentido común que le advertía desde que el sujeto se presentó. Tenía que volver, ya había desaparecido muchas horas, así que negó con la cabeza a la propuesta y se puso de pie, acomodándose la chaqueta.

—Me debo ir ya. Suerte con tu próximo ligue. —

—Hey, ¿No vas a acabar tu bebida? —Había avanzado dos pasos apenas, se olvidó por completo del vaso a la mitad que había dejado, y sin siquiera dudar un momento regresó para beber lo que quedaba antes de retomar su paso a la salida del club. Si se apresuraba iba a llegar antes de la medianoche, pero entre lo que avanzaba por el tumulto de gente comenzó a sentirse mareado, las luces se veían borrosas y el sonido era inestable, ¿Qué le pasaba tan de repente? Se sentía enfermo, quería incluso vomitar, como si lo hubiesen… drogado.

—Oh, veo que te sientes mal. Déjame ayudarte. —Fue lo único que escuchó, reconociendo la voz del sujeto que le sostenía de la cintura y quiso apartarlo, pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas. 

El frío le golpeó de repente, estaba fuera del club, pero su vista seguía nubosa aunque podía distinguir el cabello púrpura de Thresh que le ayudaba a caminar, aunque no sabía exactamente a dónde iban. Se sentía nervioso, quería apartarse de él como fuera y lo expresaba con ligeros quejidos que era capaz de emitir. Era como si su boca estuviera dormida, no podía hablar, ¿Qué mierda le había dado? ¿Qué quería con él? La respuesta a su última pregunta fue clara cuando se vio a sí mismo en un lugar que parecía un callejón, y la sensación de unas manos tocando sobre su camiseta le hicieron estremecer. Ah, se sentía asqueado con la simple respiración del tipo cerca.

—¿Por qué te haces el difícil? No habría tenido que llegar a esto. —Dijo cerca de su oído derecho, y por instinto apartó la cabeza como pudo hacia el lado contrario, pero solo logró hacer que el mareo aumentase. Era una droga bastante efectiva. —Bueno, no necesito que hables. Aunque me gusta bastante el sonido de tu voz. —Maldecía internamente a ese sujeto, tratando a duras penas de mantener los ojos abiertos porque sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia y sería más fácil para él abusar. La música del local sonaba a pocos metros, así que sabía que no estaba lejos, si se zafaba de ese lugar podría regresar hasta allá y pedir ayuda, pero estaba apresado con la espalda contra la pared de ese frío callejón, se sentía genuinamente asustado.

—No… —Dijo en voz muy baja, lo que apenas podía modular, viendo que Thresh sonreía con malicia y le sostuvo de su cintura con ambas manos, apartándolo por inercia al empujar sus hombros con la poca fuerza que tenía en sus extremidades. Odiaba esa maldita droga, fuera lo que fuera.

—¿No? ¿No qué? —El maldito se burlaba, sabía que no podía hablar casi nada y eso le frustraba. Tenía tanta rabia, sentía impotencia al punto de que quería llorar, salir corriendo de ahí y su cuerpo no quería cooperar con ello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba acorralado literalmente, con ese tipo peligrosamente tocando sobre su ropa de forma lasciva. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, incluso sus dientes que dejaron una mordida que tal vez sería notoria después. Odiaba ser débil, pero sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo cuando sus manos estaban tratando de desabrochar su pantalón, ¿Qué tan lejos quería llegar? Ni siquiera lo quería pensar.

“Mierda, mierda. Odio esto, no me toques. Muérete…”

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Una tercera voz masculina apareció, pero por su vista deteriorada no podía comprobar quién era.

—Hey, no quiero público. Esto no es asunto tuyo, así que solo piérdete. —Dijo Thresh con agresividad, sin querer soltarlo a pesar de que Kayn hizo el vago intento de volver a escapar. No era consciente de su entorno para nada, pero vio cuando el desconocido se acercó y ahora su captor tenía un objeto justo a la altura del cuello que por el brillo pudo determinar que se trataba de un cuchillo.

—Haremos esto; aparta tus manos de él lentamente… —Thresh se puso nervioso, lo notó por su expresión y la forma en que tembló un instante, pero obedeció a lo que le pedían ya que al parecer el tipo iba bastante en serio. —Ahora te irás, y voy a fingir que no vi nada de esto. No mato inocentes, menos si son mocosos. —Esas palabras hicieron tensar a Kayn al instante. Eran exactamente las mismas que dijo el asesino de la noche anterior, no podía ser tanta casualidad que las voces incluso sonaban similares, ahora con mayor necesidad quería salir corriendo de ahí. Thresh no dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió con la cabeza y se apartó para salir de ese callejón, apresurando el paso apenas pudo en caso de que se hubiera arrepentido de darle la oportunidad de huir, dejando a ambos hombres solos por completo.

Tenía miedo, estaba frente a frente con el asesino de su anterior concierto. ¿Por qué le había salvado? ¿Iría a reconocerlo? Estaba temblando y apenas se podía mantener en pie, ¿Iba a hacerle daño de nuevo?

—No pensé que iba a encontrarme contigo otra vez tan pronto. —Esas simples palabras le dieron un impulso para hacerle reaccionar. Trató de correr, pero apenas dio un paso sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa. Ni siquiera la adrenalina de querer huir por su vida era suficiente para menguar los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo. —Pff, eres un desastre. —Se estaba acercando, oía sus pasos, y entonces una mano le sostuvo del brazo.

—No me toques, bastardo psicópata. —Dijo con sus pocas fuerzas, mirando apenas a la cara del sujeto, pero era todo muy borroso.

—Insolente, eh. Ponte de pie antes de que me arrepienta. —A pesar de sus inútiles intentos por apartarse el sujeto le ayudó a ponerse de pie, para luego hacerle caminar lentamente hasta salir de ese lugar. —La droga que te dieron parece bastante fuerte, ¿Vas a desmayarte? —Honestamente no lo sabía, pero cada vez se sentía más mareado y perdía su percepción de la realidad.

Comenzaba a sentirse cansado, al punto de que sus ojos se medio cerraban hasta que escuchó un sonido similar al de una puerta abrirse, pero era la puerta de un auto. ¿A dónde trataba de llevarlo? Se arrepentía tanto de haber huido de su departamento.

—Déjame ir. —Volvió a hablar, sintiendo que le hacían entrar a rastras al auto y recostaban su cuerpo sobre los asientos traseros. Temía por su vida como nunca antes, y ahora en medio de todo eso se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.


	4. Perdón

"So here we go again with my mistakes…"

Estaba oscuro, pero su cuerpo al fin estaba perdiendo lentamente los efectos de la droga. Se sentía totalmente desorientado, abriendo sus ojos de forma cuidadosa y tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para poder tener un panorama más claro de su alrededor, porque ni siquiera era capaz de ver dónde diablos estaba.

Reconoció la suave superficie bajo su cuerpo como una cama, así que respiró tranquilo al pensar que todo lo que había vivido fue una simple pesadilla, una de tantas que su propia cabeza se encargaba de crear para atormentarlo, así que no era nada nuevo. Miró al techo de la habitación varios segundos hasta que pudo sentarse, recibiendo al instante una punzada en sus sienes que le hizo soltar un quejido, se sentía agotado como nunca.

—¿Varus? Mierda, despierta ya. —Dijo de forma despectiva a su compañero de cuarto, porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar y él siempre era el primer idiota en ayudarlo… pero esta vez no sería así. —Oye, idiota. ¿No me…? ¿Qué? —Su vista se aclaró, y apenas se acostumbró a la oscuridad del cuarto apenas iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla. Esa habitación no era la suya. Comenzó a inquietarse, estaba entrando en pánico con cada segundo que recordaba lo que había pasado y necesitaba salir de ahí. Si su intuición era acertada, estaba con un maldito asesino cerca que le había llevado a quién sabe dónde.

Se puso de pie, pero no contaba con que aún quedaran restos de la desagradable droga, así que necesitó la ayuda de una de las paredes para poder mantenerse firme, causando un ruido bastante perceptible al hacer caer una lámpara junto a la cama que empujó accidentalmente con su cuerpo. Pasos apresurados se escucharon entonces, sintió que el pecho se le apretaba y le costaba respirar. Estaba acabado, malditamente muerto.

La puerta se abrió, seguida de una luz que le dejó literalmente ciego. Estuvo a punto de correr si no fuera por sus piernas que no querían cooperar, solo se le ocurrió agacharse y tratar de buscar un trozo de la lámpara de vidrio para defenderse, pero apenas podía ver. Si iba a matarlo, que lo hiciera de una maldita vez.

—Ah, ¿Era necesario romper eso? —

—¡Aléjate, joder! ¡No me toques, maldito enfermo! —Gritó al sentir que unas manos le tomaban de ambos antebrazos para hacer que se levantara, tratando de forcejear como podía, pero él era más fuerte. 

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ya cálmate. —Fue entonces que se atrevió a mirar al rostro de aquel hombre, tardando en reconocer cada facción hasta que su vista se acostumbrara a la nueva luz en la habitación.

— ¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?! —

—No iba a dejarte en ese callejón en el estado en el que te encontrabas. No seas estúpido, mocoso. —Era un hombre claramente mayor que él, quizá por unos cinco años. Un poco más alto, cabello blanco y ojos de un intenso color rojo, incluso se le hizo extrañamente atractivo a primera vista, pero tenía claro que se trataba de un asesino. —Ah, te cortaste aquí con la lámpara. ¿Eres siempre así de impulsivo? —Sostenía firmemente sus antebrazos, así que pudo ver que en su palma derecha tenía un corte ligeramente profundo y sangraba hasta las mangas de su campera.

—Déjame ir. No le he dicho a nadie lo que vi, solo déjame ir… —Estaba suplicando sin darse cuenta, bajando la cabeza para que el tipo no le viera en un estado tan patético. Incluso en una situación así tenía orgullo, cosa que hizo sonreír al peliblanco levemente.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo? —Preguntó un tanto divertido, sintiendo que temblaba y le acercó más a su cuerpo al jalar de sus antebrazos, solo para hacer que le mirase a la cara. No iba a negar que aquel chico tenía una belleza bastante "apetecible"que quería ver de cerca otra vez.

Kayn le miró en completo silencio, sintiendo que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía soltar todos los insultos que tenía preparados. ¿Era eso miedo? Sí, temía por su vida y estaba angustiado, ¿Qué quería con él ese tipo? Toda esa incertidumbre causaba demasiada ansiedad.

—Cálmate, prometo que no voy a lastimarte. —Eso hizo que dejara de verse tan pálido al menos, pero seguía dudando de la palabra de un tipo tan peligroso como él. —Si te comportas, voy a dejarte ir. ¿Está bien? —El pelinegro asintió, y con eso se dio por pagado. Solo no quería más escándalos como el de recién.

Por suerte su herida no era tan grave, un poco de desinfectante y una venda fueron suficientes para detener el sangrado, pero todo era más extraño si un asesino era quien atendía las heridas de las que él mismo era causante. Kayn miraba al rostro del hombre todo el tiempo, sin siquiera quejarse del dolor de su mano ni nada similar, solo dejaba que le vendara en esa habitación extrañamente "lujosa" donde le tenía secuestrado. Tenía sábanas de terciopelo, y el tamaño de la cama sobre la que estaban sentados era quizá cuatro o cinco veces la que él tenía en su departamento. También una enorme televisión estaba colgada en la pared con un estéreo enorme que era la cereza en el tope. Ahora sentía curiosidad.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que te llamabas? —Preguntó de repente, pero Kayn se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Era bastante obvio que el sujeto le seguía si le había salvado del tal Thresh en el club, y encima tenía sentido si dijo que iba a enterarse apenas revelara algo de lo que había visto. Por ende, debía de saber todo de él y ahora solo estaba fingiendo.

—¿Qué tal si tú te presentas? Porque ya sabes cómo me llamo y todo de mí, ¿Cierto? —El mayor sonrió, y con eso todas las sospechas quedaron más que claras.

—Eres un chico listo, eh. Bien, mi nombre es Zed, con eso es suficiente. —

—¿Zed? Claramente no es tu nombre real. —

—No, pero no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. —Se encogió de hombros, dejando al más joven algo confundido al respecto, pero sabía que era mejor no insistir. 

—¿Y dónde estoy? —

—Es un hotel que está cerca de donde estabas. Supuse que era el lugar más seguro para traer tu drogado ser. —Terminó de vendar su mano, así que se apartó para ir al cuarto de baño de la habitación y dejar ahí todos los suplementos que había usado. Por suerte ese lugar contaba con algo así de útil. — ¿Qué hacías exactamente en ese club? —

—Tengo una pregunta mejor. ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿No sería mejor para ti si me moría ahí o algo? —Dijo en su característico tono desafiante a la vez que se ponía de pie, y nuevamente hizo que Zed sonriera. No iba a negar que el mocoso tenía agallas, y un carácter interesante, pero le molestaba también el hecho de que fuera tan poco consecuente de sus actos, y más al no tener idea de lo que pasaba ahora mismo mientras ellos dos conversaban. — ¿Qué diablos te hace gracia? —

—Lo idiota que eres, claramente. Crees que el maldito universo gira a tu alrededor y todo se trata de ti, ¿No? —Caminó hasta el chico y vio como instintivamente retrocedía, realmente le tenía miedo. La situación que vivieron en el callejón la noche que se conocieron parecía repetirse, porque nuevamente le tenía con su espalda contra la pared y podía amenazarlo más si así quisiera, pero se contuvo por el momento. Ya había pasado por bastante en una sola noche. —La única razón por la que no acabé contigo es porque eres joven. Tienes una vida por delante, pero lo de hoy me dejó claro que solo buscas desperdiciarla a lo imbécil. —

—No es tu maldito problema qué hago con mi vida. —

—¿Y por eso causas problemas al resto? —

—¿De qué hablas? —

—Definitivamente estás perdido en el espacio. Bien, te mostraré de qué hablo. —Se apartó, sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo y luego de teclear unos segundos le mostró la pantalla, dejando que leyera por sí mismo la publicación que había hecho su propia banda hace unas horas en las redes sociales.

Al principio tardó en creer el tiempo que llevaba afuera, eran casi las seis de la mañana y no había dado señales a sus amigos desde que salió de esa forma apresurada, luego de haberles dejado con esa sensación tan desagradable a cada uno de ellos. Se odiaba más que nunca en ese momento.

Lo estaban buscando desde hace horas, tenían un anuncio en instagram pidiendo por la ayuda de todos sus seguidores para que dieran cualquier posible dato de su ubicación. Miles de reacciones y comentarios, pero ninguno daba información exacta. Estaba tan preocupado de leer todo que ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que Zed sabía demasiado, sabía incluso el nombre de su grupo y que le buscaban, ¿Por eso se había encontrado con él en el club? ¿Buscaba pedir una recompensa por él o algo similar? Algo en su interior le decía que no era eso, pero era muy desconfiado.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente? —

—¿Qué quiero? —Zed ladeó su rostro con confusión, mientras que Kayn miró a un costado con su cabeza ligeramente baja, en un estado que se le hizo extrañamente sumiso. 

—Si vas a pedir una recompensa, solo hazlo y ya. Te pagarán lo que pidas por mi, o incluso si no lo hacen, les estarías haciendo un favor si desaparezco de sus vidas. —La culpa lo carcomía, era tanto que incluso Zed no dijo palabra, solo lo miró en silencio en lo que volvía a guardar su teléfono. Era obvio que ese chico tenía sus motivos para haber escapado, y honestamente le importaba muy poco saber, pero parecía que le afectaba mucho.

—Es lamentable que pienses así. Yo veo que claramente le importas mucho a estas personas. —

—¡¿Tú qué demonios puedes saber?! —El cambio de actitud sorprendió al peliblanco, y justo cuando iba a responder se percató de que Kayn parecía arrepentido de haber alzado la voz, como si tuviera una especie de bipolaridad. Eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento, como si todo le afectara más de lo necesario, como si algo en su cabeza hiciera que se lastimara a sí mismo. —Sé que a ellos les importo. Sé que harían todo por mi, pero no lo merezco. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo, yo… —Zed arqueó una de sus cejas por aquello último, y más cuando el chico comenzó a llorar de una forma suave y silenciosa, como si no quisiera que se diera cuenta.

—Vaya… —El mayor cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, soltando un suspiro de frustración al no encontrar las palabras correctas en ese momento. ¿Qué podía decir alguien como él? Era un hombre con un bien pagado trabajo que había mantenido secreto por años, pero ahí estaba ahora, haciendo de niñera innecesariamente, porque bien sabía que podía matarlo y librarse de todos sus problemas, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía. Algo dentro de él le hacía sentir reflejado en ese joven, o simplemente era incapaz de acabar con algo tan…

—Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras. No me importa. —Hermoso.

—No eres una mala persona. —Dijo sin más, causando que el pelinegro le mirase con sus ambarinos ojos húmedos, y una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla derecha. Sintió que se le apretaba el pecho. —Quiero decir… si es que estás pensando eso. Simplemente tienes problemas, como todo el mundo. —Prefirió mirar a un costado para evitar el contacto visual, o sería más difícil seguir hablando. — La vida no es fácil, pero todos sobrevivimos de alguna manera, y eso es lo que nos hace quienes somos. Así que debes elegir cómo lo harás tú, puedes seguir lamentándote y cometiendo errores, o hacer algo al respecto. Es tu decisión. —

—Mi decisión… —Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente varias veces, sintiendo que tenía un peso menos encima. Todos le miraban diferente por su enfermedad, pero este tipo no lo hacía, le hablaba como a un igual, sin lástima, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, y eso extrañamente le hacía sentir como alguien "normal". Estaba destrozado mentalmente, y lo sabía, así que no perdería demasiado tiempo tratando de entenderse a sí mismo, solo pensaba en aquellas palabras tan simples que parecían haber removido algo en su interior con mucha facilidad. "Es tu decisión", él debía decidir si luchar contra su condición o dejar que le consumiera, en pocas palabras, ¿Cómo haría eso? Tenía mucho en qué pensar ahora mismo.

—En fin, si ya te sientes mejor, te llevaré con tus amigos ahora. —Dijo sin más a la vez que se apartaba, dejando a un joven muy confundido ya que no creía lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Iba a llevarlo así nada más? ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Nada tenía sentido. —¿Qué esperas? —

El viaje en el auto de Zed fue el más silencioso e incómodo de su vida. Ninguno decía palabra, ni siquiera estaba la radio encendida, solo iban por las calles recién amanecidas de la ciudad, bastante solitarias al tratarse de un día domingo. Cuando comenzó a reconocer las calles alrededor, el pelinegro dejó escapar un suave suspiro de alivio, pero luego volvía el remordimiento de tener que enfrentar a sus amigos. ¿Qué le irían a decir? ¿Recibiría un castigo por haber escapado? Sin darse cuenta estaba jugando inquietamente con sus manos y mordía su propio inferior. 

—No has olvidado nuestro acuerdo, ¿Verdad? —

—¿Eh? —

—Lo que viste en ese callejón. Recuerda que no puedes decirle a nadie... —Dijo a la vez que apartaba la vista del camino unos segundos, solo para mirar al chico a su lado. —Supongo que con rescatarte ahora me debes una. —Kayn acabó por asentir, después de todo no podía negar que tenía razón. Le debía la vida a un asesino, irónicamente.

Estaban cerca del edificio de departamentos, pero unas calles antes el auto se detuvo. Zed parecía un poco serio, cosa que le puso nervioso, así que desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta. Pensó que iba a detenerlo, pero no sucedió nada, solo le miró desde el asiento del conductor atentamente, para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risa. Al parecer el chico no entendía que era mejor ser discretos ya que él era una celebridad. Sería terrible si veían a la pequeña estrella con un hombre frente a su departamento, y más si era uno como él, pero ese no era el punto.

—Hasta nunca, niño. —Y sin más, se fue.

Sin duda fue el fin de semana más extraño que había vivido hasta ahora. Dos ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de morir fueron suficientes, así que se apresuró en ir hasta el edificio que se alzaba a un par de calles, sin poder evitar mirar hacia la dirección en la que el auto de Zed se había ido. Tenía que pensar en qué diría cuando viera a la cara a sus amigos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cercanía que tuvo con ese sujeto y en sus palabras. 

Cierto, había dicho que era su decisión. Ahora era cuando tenía que actuar, y el primer paso era arreglar la gran mierda que era con aquellas personas que incluso un desconocido podía notar que le amaban… ¿Qué debía decir con exactitud? Comenzaba a estar cada vez más cerca del edificio, y ahora no quería entrar. Apenas cruzó la puerta principal, la recepcionista a la que veía todos los días le miró atónita, como si fuera un fantasma.

—Ah, señor… —

—No les digas que volví. Yo mismo hablaré con ellos. —Dijo rápidamente y la joven solo asintió, yendo a tomar el ascensor que le llevaría al cuarto piso donde vivía con sus compañeros.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿Qué podía decir alguien que llevaba desaparecido desde la noche anterior y llegaba como si nada? No podía contarles nada de Zed, ni de su encuentro desagradable con el tal Thresh, pero, ¿Y si le preguntaban? Estaba demasiado nervioso por las reacciones que podían tener, ¿Irían a ser más sobreprotectores con él ahora? La había cagado bastante y debía asumir la responsabilidad, pero lo odiaba.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, caminó por el pasillo hasta el departamento y sin más usó la llave de repuesto que tenía en su billetera para entrar, sintiendo que en toda esa acción le costaba respirar. Apenas cruzó el umbral, cuatro miradas curiosas estaban sobre él, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con sus compañeros y el molesto novio de uno de ellos. Genial, tenía que enfrentar a más gente de la esperada.

—Kayn… —Varus fue el primero en levantarse del sofá donde estaban todos acomodados para ir a recibirlo. Seguido de los demás que no creían del todo que estuviera ahí en una pieza.

—Lo sé, no digan nada. —Retrocedió un poco por instinto, como si de esa forma las miradas sobre él ejercieran menos presión. —Sé que soy una mierda por haberles dejado así, y que no durmieron nada por estar buscándome. Deberían odiarme por las cosas que he hecho, por como soy con ustedes, yo… —No pudo seguir hablando, su pecho se apretaba con cada palabra y aparecía un nudo en su garganta. No quería nada de eso, no quería que ellos le odiaran, y el solo pensarlo le aterraba, porque significaba quedarse solo y era lo que menos quería en el mundo. No otra vez. —Perdónenme… —

La persona que menos se esperaba fue la primera en acortar la distancia entre ellos. Talon le abrazó con tal fuerza que sintió que todos sus sentimientos acumulados se liberaban por completo, acabando en unas incontrolables lágrimas que poco a poco iban a aliviar todo. Solo necesitaba desahogarse de todo el miedo que había pasado, y con ellos sabía que estaba a salvo.

—Idiota, me tenías tan preocupado. —Murmuró Talon a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el hombro ajeno, y aunque sonaba enojado estaba feliz de ver al chico a salvo. Llevaban horas sin saber nada de él, esperando incluso lo peor.

—Lo siento… —Volvió a decir el menor, mirando a las caras de los demás que sonreían aliviados de verlo, para luego unirse a ese abrazo que se sintió realmente cálido y reconfortante.

—Teníamos miedo de que te hubieras lastimado afuera, ¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Aphelios muy cerca de su rostro en ese abrazo, pero honestamente no le molestaba en esta ocasión.

—No importa ya. Nosotros también lo sentimos, vamos a cuidar mejor de ti. —Varus le tranquilizó más al evitar el tema, porque no quería hablar de nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Era mejor para ellos si no lo sabían.

Permanecieron de esa forma unos minutos antes de dar nuevamente espacio al pelinegro, fue recién en ese entonces que Varus se percató del nuevo vendaje en su mano, así que se acercó para verla mejor. Se podía notar una mancha de sangre y que parecía doler.

—¿Te caíste? —

—Sí, mientras corría me tropecé, pero me ayudaron a vendar el corte. —Era una mentira inocente en su opinión. No daría más detalles.

—Debió ser muy cómico, pero te pasa por salir corriendo así de loco. —La risa de Sett no le molestaba como siempre, incluso dejó que revolviera su cabello entre su mano. Se sentía muy tranquilo ahora mismo a pesar de que tenía hambre, solo quería descansar.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos algo de comer? Avisaré a Shen que ya llegaste, debe seguir pegando carteles por la ciudad con la pobre Akali. —Dijo Talon entre risas, yendo por su teléfono para llamar a un local de comida china cerca del edificio.

—¿Es en serio? ¿También puso mi cara en los envases de leche? —Bromeó el pelinegro, causando que el ambiente se volviera muy alegre de repente.

—Es un buen mánager, al menos. Apenas le dijimos que te fuiste fue el primero en salir a buscarte en la van, pero no tuvo mucha suerte al parecer. —Varus comenzó a teclear un mensaje en su teléfono para el mánager, seguramente sería el más aliviado de saber que Kayn estaba a salvo, pero también tendría que venir a poner una sanción por lo sucedido.

—¿Y arrastró a su sobrina para buscarme? —

—Bueno, Akali es la que quiso trabajar de asistente personal. Ya sabes, practica para ser una asesora de imagen más adelante y estar cerca de "cierta" persona. —Sett hizo un desagradable gesto de alzar ambas cejas hacia él, cosa que el pelinegro entendió al instante.

—Basta, ni en un millón de años. Voy a bañarme. —

—Amargado. —Escuchó al más alto decir antes de dirigirse a su habitación a buscar ropa limpia, revisando de paso su olvidado teléfono que había quedado junto a la cama. Tenía muchísimos mensajes y notificaciones de redes sociales, todas referentes a su desaparición, hablaban de él en todos lados y honestamente esa atención le gustaba. Más tarde iba a tener que dar el aviso para tranquilizar a las masas.

La ducha logró tranquilizarlo de todo lo que había sucedido, como si se llevara todos sus pesares y fuera capaz de pensar mejor. Cambió el vendaje de su rostro y su mano derecha una vez que se vistió con una simple sudadera, pantalones cortos y zapatillas, dejando su largo cabello suelto esta vez ya que estaba demasiado cansado para trenzarlo como siempre. Se sentía incluso irreal el hecho de estar bien luego de todo lo sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que no era un sueño. Había tenido bastante suerte, o quizá no tanta, porque de nuevo llegaba el recuerdo de Zed y necesitaba pensar en lo que habían hablado.

Sus compañeros estaban preparando todo en la sala para recibir la comida, así que solo secó su cabello y fue a acompañarlos. Encontrándose con cierto hombre alto y de ojos azules que ya conocía bastante bien. Tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, pero era obvio que iba a venir un reto por lo que había hecho, así que estaba listo para lo que fuera a decir.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Kayn. —El nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera en un gesto despreocupado, asumiría las consecuencias. —Tendremos que grabar un corto vídeo contigo para la gente en las redes sociales, ¿De acuerdo? Deben saber que estás bien o empezarán a especular lo peor. —

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —

—Muchos creen que debido a tu condición… Bueno, se cree que has cometido suicidio o algo así. —Shen se acercó a ver la herida que el chico tenía aún en su rostro y ahora sumaba la que alcanzó a ver en su mano. Claramente empezaría un rumor de que había maltratos o algo similar y que por eso el vocalista había escapado, lo cual era peor todavía. Necesitaba disipar todas esas ideas pronto, y Kayn debía desmentirlas por sí mismo. 

—¿Podemos grabar el vídeo con él? —Preguntó Aphelios luego de haber estado escuchando la conversación atentamente, al igual que los demás chicos.

—No sé, siento que es mejor que Kayn lo haga solo. Nos dio un gran susto anoche, así que a partir de la próxima semana vas a retomar la atención psiquiátrica. —Llevó su mano derecha al cabello del nombrado, palmeando suavemente su cabeza un par de veces, cosa que hizo que él abultara sus labios. Se sentía como un niño siendo regañado.

—Pero si los fans ven que lo apoyamos y cuidamos de él, entenderán que todo es un simple malentendido. —Agregó Talon, y Shen decidió darle la razón en eso. Podría ser una buena imagen para la banda si estaban unidos.

—Está bien, entonces grabarán todos juntos esta tarde. Cuento con ustedes para aclarar todo este asunto y traten de que no vuelva a pasar, ¿De acuerdo? —

—Gracias, señor. —Todos hicieron una ligera reverencia como agradecimiento y despedida al mismo tiempo, ya que sabían que Shen solo venía de paso. Tenía otras cosas que hacer, lo había dicho al llegar hace unos minutos. 

—Talon, tú eres el líder de este grupo. Necesito que estés más atento a Kayn, y lo mismo para ustedes. Si me necesitan, solo llamen. —Parecía un reto en general, no solo para el vocalista, así que ahora la responsabilidad era compartida.

Volvieron a estar solos, y el ambiente era menos tenso sin Shen. No era un mánager estricto o algo similar, era bastante agradable y preocupado de ellos, pero sabían que en esta ocasión habían cometido un error y debían obedecer a lo que dijera. 

—¡Sett! ¡No te comas todo! —Dijo Aphelios de repente, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a la mesa donde el chico ya había comenzado a servirse una porción de arroz y pato cantonés en su plato.

—Pues vengan a comer ya. Muero de hambre, no les voy a esperar. —

Shen se dirigió al ascensor del edificio a la vez que miraba su teléfono, buscando entre sus contactos uno en especial que no tardó en aparecer en la lista, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. El ascensor le dejó en el primer piso y se dirigió a su auto en lo que la llamada conectaba, bastante impaciente por recibir una respuesta, pero como siempre eran varios segundos de espera.

—Bienvenido a comida asesina, ¿Qué se le ofrece? —Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, pero no le hizo una pizca de gracia la broma.

—¿Qué le hiciste en la mano? Acordamos que no le harías daño. —

—Oh, mira nada más quién se digna a llamarme. —

—Basta de juegos, Zed. No estoy de humor con todo esto. —

—Relájate, no le hice nada. Se asustó y se cortó la mano con una lámpara que rompió para defenderse de mí. Cumplo mi palabra, hice mi trabajo como dijiste. —

—Mhn… —No estaba convencido del todo, pero no daría más vueltas innecesarias. Kayn estaba en una pieza y de regreso a los departamentos, se daba por pagado con eso.

—¿Estás dudando? Eso me lastima, Shen. Aún debes pagarme por encontrar a tu pequeña estrella, seré más exigente contigo. —

—Ya acordamos el dinero, confórmate con eso. —Dijo en lo que entraba a su auto, acomodando el cinturón de seguridad a su alrededor. 

—Ahora estás en tu auto, ¿Cierto? Deberías venir a verme. Un pequeño cargo extra por tus palabras tan dolorosas, tengamos una cita. —

—Sí, claro. —Dijo Shen en una suave risa sarcástica, llevando su mano libre a su cabello en un gesto de que estaba incómodo. Lo hizo inconscientemente aunque Zed no lo viera, era una costumbre para él enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello castaño atado en esa coleta que acostumbraba usar, como si lograra tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Recordaríamos los viejos tiempos, ¿No te agrada la idea? —

—Debo irme, te enviaré el dinero mañana a primera hora. Adiós. —Colgó rápidamente antes de que el peliblanco insistiera. Conocía muy bien sus hábitos y cómo era, pero todo eso había terminado hace varios años. Irónicamente vinieron recuerdos a su mente y suspiró, como si eso lograra disiparlos y se dispuso a conducir de regreso a su compañía musical, ya había perdido bastante tiempo esa mañana y apenas había dormido buscando a Kayn por la ciudad. Por suerte podía contar con la ayuda de Zed, aún confiaba en él a pesar del pasado que compartieron.


	5. Decisión

"We'll never be as young as we are now…"

Había olvidado la sensación incómoda que le provocaba estar en una sala de espera. Pidió entrar solo, no quería tener a sus amigos viendo siempre por su espalda incluso en ese lugar, así que le esperaban afuera en la van hasta que terminase su atención psiquiátrica. Sentía la necesidad de morderse las uñas, lo que fuera para mitigar la ansiedad que le daba tener que hablar de sus problemas con un desconocido, y el incesante sonido de teclas en el lugar no era precisamente de ayuda. A esas alturas iba a irse solo por el molesto sonido que provocaba la recepcionista del lugar con la computadora.

—¿Sí, señor? —Había sonado el teléfono. Kayn agradeció a todos los dioses en su mente. —Sí, su cita de las cuatro ya se encuentra aquí, le haré pasar enseguida. De nada, señor. —La sonrisa suave en el rostro de la joven hizo que Kayn pensara un poco "bien" de su supuesto doctor. Ella parecía feliz de trabajar en ese lugar. —Joven Shieda, es su turno. —Dijo hacia él, haciendo que el cantante se levantara de su silla y fuera sin más a la habitación al final del pasillo, sentía que las manos le sudaban como nunca.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un lugar decorado de forma un tanto extraña a su parecer. Las paredes tenían cuadros de rosas rojas, paisajes o animales, todos perfectamente alineados en filas de cuatro por cada lado. Había un sofá enorme de un tono rojizo más oscuro en el centro y cortinas doradas en las ventanas, pero no vio a su doctor a simple vista. 

—¿Vas a entrar? —La voz venía del escritorio al extremo de la habitación. Era un hombre de cabello castaño, corto y ordenado. Sus ojos no eran iguales, el ojo izquierdo era rojo y el derecho de un tono azul oscuro, bajo el cual se podía ver una especie de cicatriz. Debía de tener unos treinta años con suerte, y su expresión seria hizo que Kayn se sintiera abrumado al instante, como si lo intimidara sólo con eso. —Por favor, ponte cómodo en el sofá en lo que leo tu expediente. —

Obedeció en silencio total, sentándose en el sofá y mirando de reojo al supuesto doctor. No podía negar que era ciertamente "atractivo", pero se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso. Su apariencia no quitaba el hecho de que era un maldito interesado por el dinero, igual que el resto.

—Shieda Kayn, 21 años, esquizofrenia aparentemente leve y trastorno de identidad disociativa. Vocalista de la banda de rock "Lethality" y originario de Estados unidos. Es un expediente muy interesante. —Comentó el hombre, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y sonrió ligeramente a su paciente. —Mi nombre es Khada Jhin, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte. Es la primera vez que debo atender a un chico tan joven con tu caso psiquiátrico, pero todos tenemos nuestros demonios internos, y eso es precisamente lo que voy a investigar contigo. —

—No me hables como si fuera un caso especial o algo así. —Dijo el joven con desprecio, pero era una actitud que Jhin ya se esperaba.

—De hecho eres un caso especial. Veo a mis pacientes como óleos blancos sobre los cuales puedo crear una obra de arte, cada uno con una diferente temática, un diferente sentimiento. Todo basado en sus historias y cómo se expresan ante mi. —La forma en que ese sujeto hablaba era ciertamente fascinante, y su voz tan cautivadora. Era difícil mantener su postura ante él.

—¿Y crees que yo voy a expresar algo? Lo dudo. —

—Mhn, ya lo veremos. Todos los humanos tenemos un límite, y una vez llegamos ahí, necesitamos liberar espacio. —El pelinegro arqueó una de sus cejas instintivamente por sus palabras. ¿Acaso siempre hablaba tan poéticamente? Qué molesto. —Tus expresiones son muy bellas. —Eso causó que el más joven se sonrojara al instante, ¿Qué demonios pretendía con eso? —Creo que cuando tu banda sea más famosa, vas a acaparar todas las miradas. —

—Si crees que diciendo esas mierdas vas a lograr algo, estás realmente loco. Si continúas, me iré de aquí. —

—Vale, me disculpo por eso. Comencemos. —Pudo escuchar una suave risa por parte de Jhin, pero no quiso decir nada. Seguía un tanto avergonzado por sus cumplidos ridículos que daban resultado. —Haremos un juego simple; harás la pregunta que quieras y yo estoy obligado a responder, pero será lo mismo para ti. Tendrás que responder honestamente a lo que yo quiera. —

—¿Y eso de qué va a servir? —

—Se llama confianza, ¿Cómo puedo entenderte si no confías en mí? —Buen punto. Iba a ceder a la propuesta nada más por curiosidad, solo esperaba que no siguiera con su poesía barata.

—Bien, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Jhin se mostró un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no quitaba esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro, así como de "galán". Lograba distraerlo.

—Tengo 31 años, aunque muchos dicen que no lo aparento. —Sí, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —

—¿Ah? —No se esperó eso, pensó que iba a preguntar sobre su pasado o cualquier otra basura menos trivial que eso.

—Nos estamos conociendo. —

—¿Y no se te ocurrió algo más útil que preguntar? —

—No necesito saber grandes cosas para leerte. Puedo descifrar tu mente con cosas simples, aunque no lo creas. —

—Mhn… Azul. —Dijo sin más, era fácil responder a algo así.

—Ya veo, es el color favorito de un gran porcentaje de asesinos seriales que han existido. —

—Gracias por el dato. —Jhin solo rió por su respuesta, y no dejaba de mirarlo con atención en ningún momento, salvo para anotar algo en el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa de vez en cuando. —¿Eres siempre así de cursi para hablar? —

—Hablar apropiadamente dice mucho de ti. La poesía es una de mis tantas pasiones, y a veces se suele mezclar con mis conversaciones, pero me atrevo a decir que no te molesta eso, ¿Cierto? —Kayn apartó la mirada al instante, sin querer responder a eso aunque su expresión lo dijo todo. —Eres expresivo, creo que eso es muy bueno para tu salud mental. —

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esta estupidez. —

—Te dije que podría leerte, solo debes ser tú mismo conmigo. —Kayn prefirió no responder, tanto porque temía revelar demasiado y porque odiaba admitir que el tipo era listo e intuitivo. —Me dijeron que sueles escribir las canciones de tu grupo, o por lo menos la gran mayoría de ellas. —Agregó Jhin, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar por la habitación lentamente en pequeños círculos con ambas manos tras su espalda. Tenía una figura muy esbelta y parecía bastante alto, en esos instantes Kayn se odiaba por su patética bisexualidad que le hacía tan certero en esos detalles.

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? —

—¿Te expresas con tus letras? ¿Reflejan tu sentir? —

—No. —Mintió, pero en el fondo sentía que no servía de nada.

—Ya veo, es un caso inusual. —

—Bueno, a veces. Cuando me piden canciones de amor simplemente veo alguna basura cursi y escribo una canción basándome en el cliché. —Acabó por confesar, y de nuevo Jhin sonrió. Ah, este sujeto no era como otros psiquiatras, en absoluto.

—Perfecto. Entonces, podríamos intentar escribir algo ahora, ¿Te parece? —

—¿Qué? Si quisiera trabajar, no estaría aquí, estaría en mi maldito estudio. —

—Precisamente por eso vas a intentarlo. No es una canción, solo busco que expreses tu sentir en este momento. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué temes? ¿Qué anhelas? Siéntete libre de escribirlo ahora sin miedo a que alguien te diga que no sirve para un éxito musical. —Jhin fue por una libreta y un lápiz de su escritorio, ofreciendo estos a Kayn que un poco dudoso decidió aceptarlos. Tenía bastante que expresar ahora, pero no sabía bien cómo plasmarlo. Fue entonces que recordó a Zed, y la herida en su mano que aún dolía un poco, pero principalmente pensó en la conversación que tuvieron. 

—"Dijiste que no importaba, dijiste que estaba bien. ¿Es la verdad? Me siento usado, sin nadie que pueda salvarme…" —Comenzó a escribir sin darse cuenta, frases al azar, todo lo que causaba recordar las palabras de ese asesino que le estaba viendo la espalda, pero que a diferencia del resto no le veía como un pobre enfermo. — "Es mi vida, yo decido cómo vivirla. Lo que es mejor para el resto, es malo para mí…" —Siguió escribiendo durante varios minutos, hasta que Jhin se sentó a su lado en el sofá y tuvo que detenerse porque salió del trance. Solía pasarle cuando estaba muy concentrado en componer, no fue muy diferente con ese extraño ejercicio psicológico.

—Oh, ¿Terminaste tan pronto? —

—Sí, ya me cansó esto. —Dijo con su tono despectivo característico, devolviendo la libreta a su doctor para que le dijera de una vez qué tan loco estaba. El psiquiatra solo se dedicó a leer todas las frases sin sentido, otra vez estaba sonriendo un poco, ¿Qué tenían de graciosas las frases? Había escrito en serio.

—¿Puedo preguntar a quién van dirigidas estas palabras? —

—A alguien muy extraño. —No dio más detalles, sintiendo vergüenza al darse cuenta de que era algo para Zed. Era la respuesta que había deseado darle ese día para que siguieran hablando, pero sentía que no volvería a verlo luego de que le salvara en aquel club y cuidase de él toda la noche.

—Entiendo… Pareciera que quedaste con las ganas de decirle todas estas cosas, ¿Es alguien que te importa? —Quiso saber ahora, pero Kayn solo negó con la cabeza. No sabía realmente cómo responder a eso último, no era que Zed le importase, simplemente le daba una curiosidad que no sabía cómo explicar. —Muy bien, creo que esto es un gran avance. Este ejercicio parece perfecto para ti, lo repetiremos en la próxima sesión. Le diré a Nami que te reserve para la próxima semana. —

—¿Nami? ¿Así se llama esa ruidosa recepcionista de pelo medio azulado y ojos enormes como de pez? —Jhin dejó escapar una suave risa, asintiendo un par de veces.

—Eres un joven muy interesante y encantador, agradezco que aún nos quede media hora de sesión. Continuemos, ¿De acuerdo? —Kayn tuvo que tragar saliva para contener lo que quería decir. El tipo era ridículamente atractivo, y lo odiaba por eso, pero no le molestaba tener que verlo otra vez la próxima semana.

El clima ese día era un poco nuboso y frío, así que al salir de la consulta de Jhin tuvo que cerrar su chaqueta hasta llegar a la camioneta donde sus compañeros le esperaban desde hace una hora. Desde ahí podía ver a Talon al volante, Varus a su lado en el asiento del copiloto y atrás a Aphelios con Sett. Ese idiota estaba siempre con ellos últimamente, pero trataba de que no le molestara tanto como antes, después de todo era un buen amigo.

—¿Y cómo es que tropezando te hiciste algo así? —Escuchó decir a Aphelios cuando abrió la puerta del auto para entrar, sentándose junto a ellos apenas le hicieron un espacio.

—Oh, Kayn. ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor? —Dijo Sett con prisa, evadiendo a su propio novio por algún motivo.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Insistió el baterista a su lado, Talon y Varus se rieron en lo que la camioneta emprendía la marcha.

—Pero si te dije que me tropecé y ya. No es tan grave, ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas innecesarias al tema? —Parecía que estaban discutiendo, así que Kayn trató de mantenerse al margen, pero su curiosidad interna le obligaba a poner atención a lo que decían.

—Porque no tiene sentido. Tropezando no te haces un corte como ese, pareciera que alguien usó una navaja o algo así contigo. —Aphelios parecía enojado, y fue entonces que Kayn se percató del vendaje de Sett en su antebrazo derecho. Tenía una mancha de sangre, era algo reciente.

—No te mentiría, en serio. Estoy bien, y eso es lo único importante, ¿De acuerdo? —Quiso abrazar a Aphelios, pero este no se lo permitió. Se puso muy serio y sacó su teléfono celular junto con los audífonos para ignorarlo por completo. Tanto a él como al resto de su banda.

El ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo, especialmente por la expresión un poco angustiada de Sett, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo y esa parecía la decisión más sensata en ese momento. Aphelios era muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero si se molestaba sabía cómo defenderse. Varus quiso tranquilizar la situación y hablar de otra cosa, así que volteó desde su asiento hacia sus compañeros que estaban detrás.

—¿Y cómo te fue con el doctor? Cuéntanos. —

—Pues, bien. No es un idiota como los otros que he visto, parece alguien… interesante. —No supo cómo describirlo, fue simplemente lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Es bastante popular, muchas celebridades buscan tener su atención por lo discreto que es. —Agregó Talon, y Kayn rodó los ojos desde su asiento.

—Pff, dudo mucho de eso. —

—¿Es atractivo? —Preguntó Sett de repente, eso hizo que el vocalista se mostrara confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —

—Sólo quería ver tu reacción, ¿Te has sonrojado? —

—Claro que no. Qué ridículo. —Mintió, sentía que su rostro ardía.

—¿En serio? Qué raro, tu cara dice otra cosa. —

—Es fácil saber cuándo Kayn miente. Su oreja izquierda se pone roja. —Explicó Talon, cosa que hizo al nombrado molestarse de verdad, y más por la risa de Varus.

—¡Cállate! No es verdad. —

—Ya admítelo. Te gustó este doctor, ¿Cierto? —Había un tono de burla en las palabras de Sett, y más cuando estiró su brazo para tratar de apartar con su mano el cabello de Kayn y ver el tono de su oreja. Estaba en el otro extremo de los asientos traseros, así que tuvo que pasar un poco por encima de Aphelios.

—No me toques, animal. —Dijo despectivamente el pelinegro a la vez que apartaba su mano con la suya, pero solo recibió una risa como respuesta.

—Tu molestia deja claro que tengo razón. —

—Basta, Settrigh. Quédate quieto. —Aphelios no tenía una cara muy amigable en medio de ambos, incluso su simple mirada seria hizo que Sett se diera cuenta de que estaba molesto. La parejita tendría que resolver sus problemas después cuando estuvieran a solas, y eso internamente le daba satisfacción a Kayn.

La bendita puerta del departamento se abrió y fue como respirar de nuevo luego de sentir que el aire faltaba. Nunca había sido de salir mucho a la calle, solo cuando realmente quería, por lo que ahora estaba aliviado de poder descansar entre esas cuatro paredes, rodeado solo de gente en la cual confiaba.

—¿Cuándo volvemos a presentarnos? —Preguntó Varus de repente, ni siquiera había pensado en que tendrían que volver a tener un concierto pronto. No había escrito una mierda de la nueva canción que debía tener.

—Este sábado tenemos que ir a otro club. Quieren hacernos una pequeña entrevista y todo. Irá bastante gente, y van a transmitirlo por internet. —Talon estaba al tanto de la agenda que tenían, y su mirada fue directamente al vocalista que tenía una expresión de pánico muy evidente. —Supongo que de la canción nueva ni hablamos. —

—Con todo lo que pasó, ¿Crees que me dieron ganas de escribir algo? —Se excusó el menor, pero honestamente se sentía culpable al recordar todo lo que hizo en un simple fin de semana.

—Está bien, Kayn. Podemos ayudarte. —Aphelios parecía más tranquilo ahora, aunque a su lado tenía a un Sett que trataba de llamar su atención insistentemente al tomar de su mano hasta que el baterista tuvo que voltear hacia él. Era como un perro. —¿Qué pasa? —

—¿Puedo hablar contigo primero? —En un principio el chico no quiso hacerlo, pero sabía que estaban haciendo el ambiente incómodo con su pequeña discusión. Sólo iban a aclarar las cosas y ya.

—Está bien. Salgamos al pasillo un momento. —

—Sí, Talon y yo haremos la comida mientras tanto. —Agregó Varus a la vez que daba un suave empujón al guitarrista que estaba muy atento en escuchar la conversación de la pareja. Era algo chismoso por naturaleza, al igual que Kayn.

—Ah, es cierto. —Murmuró el rubio antes de irse a la cocina, y Kayn por su parte se fue a la habitación.

—Despiértenme cuando esté listo. —Y la puerta se cerró.

Sett estaba un poco ansioso. La postura que su novio mostraba era una que le hacía sentir incluso juzgado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y le miraba directamente con la espalda recargada en la pared, esperando a que dijera algo respecto a lo que habían hablado en el auto hace un rato, pero no tenía idea de qué excusa inventar.

—¿Vas a hablar? —El baterista estaba impaciente. Conocía bien a su pareja como para saber que algo estaba ocultando, y si era así, ¿Era tan importante como para seguir mintiendo?

—Sí, Phel. Discúlpame… La verdad es que ayer tuve un accidente, trataron de asaltarme cuando regresaba a casa. No quise decirte porque sé que estás algo preocupado por lo de Kayn y tu trabajo, no quise meterme con eso. —

—¿Eres estúpido? No es motivo para esconderme lo que te pasa. Así como me preocupo por mis amigos, me preocupo por ti y me importa saber. —Estaba molesto, se notaba en el tono de su voz, así que Sett bajó la cabeza un poco en un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo sé, sólo pensé que no era importante ya que no me sucedió nada grave. —

—¿La herida en tu brazo no te parece grave? —

—Pero si no es nada. Ni siquiera me duele, te lo juro. —Aphelios se notaba frustrado, incluso se cubrió el rostro con una mano y suspiró en un intento de calmarse. Trataba de pensar en que por lo menos Sett estaba bien y le había dicho la verdad, pero seguía pareciendo algo extraño que lo ocultara. —Lo siento, no hagas esa cara. —Esta vez dejó que el más alto lo abrazara, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Sett era cálido y suave con él, a diferencia de su apariencia tan intimidante, siempre había sido un idiota cariñoso desde que le conocía.

—No me ocultes cosas así de ahora en adelante, ¿Está bien? —

—No lo haré, te lo prometo. —

—Bien, no me hagas enojar de nuevo. —Se apartó de su abrazo sólo para frotar el cabello rojizo ajeno suavemente con su mano, sabía que ese gesto le hacía feliz.

—Creo que te ves muy sexy cuando te enojas. —Confesó Sett, haciendo que el pelinegro rodara los ojos.

—Y tú eres como un perro. —

—¿Vas a darme un beso? —Pidió de repente, y Aphelios sintió que su rostro se calentaba un poco.

—No tengo porqué hacerlo si no te portas bien. —

—Seré un buen chico desde ahora. —La sonrisa de Sett siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se agitara, y odiaba admitir que le tenía literalmente a sus pies. ¿Qué más daba? No se veía a nadie alrededor, así que se acercó a dejar un rápido beso sobre los labios ajenos. 

—Realmente eres un perro. —Dijo Aphelios con ese sonrojo en la cara todavía, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel tonto pelirrojo que ahora le abrazaba más fuerte, sintiendo su cálida respiración justo en su oído. Podría quedarse así por siempre...

—Hey, ¿Cuánto falta para eso? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. —Kayn salió de su habitación quejándose, especialmente por el aroma a carne y especias que llegaba a su nariz.

—Eso te pasa por no desayunar antes de ir a ver a ese psiquiatra. Te lo dije cuando te desperté, pero quisiste seguir durmiendo. —Dijo Talon cuando vio al despeinado vocalista entrar a la cocina, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas por estar recién despertando y sus ojos un poquito pequeños.

—Cállate, no te pedí tu opinión. —El mayor rodó sus ojos en lo que seguía cocinando, sintiendo el peso de Kayn en su hombro por la espalda, como si quisiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Era peor que un niño pequeño, pero parecía estar muy tranquilo y de buen humor. 

—Pensé que ibas a tratar de componer algo, pero parece que estabas durmiendo. ¿Te sientes cansado? —Varus se acercó a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Kayn, solo para acomodar su cabello hacia atrás y dejar su rostro descubierto. Ya casi no quedaba rastro de la larga trenza que acostumbraba usar, así que comenzó a hacerla de nuevo. —Déjame hacer esto por ti. —

—No tengo ganas de escribir nada, pero sé que debo hacerlo. Ya vendrá una idea después, no fuercen la habilidad de un genio. —Dijo con orgullo, haciendo que sus dos compañeros sonrieran por su inconfundible ego que siempre salía a relucir.

—Después de comer te ayudaremos con eso. Ve a sentarte. —Talon le dio un plato con una porción de arroz y la carne salteada que estaba preparando, así que Kayn esperó un poco a que Varus terminase su trenza para ir a sentarse a la mesa donde ya estaba Aphelios y su meloso novio. Tan acaramelados como siempre, parecían haberse reconciliado.

El almuerzo fue bastante agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kayn no se sentía irritado por tener que convivir con ellos. Descubrió que las bromas de Sett eran especialmente divertidas, que Talon estaba pendiente de él en todo momento por si quería comer más, y Varus junto a Aphelios le trataban de incluir en la conversación siempre. Sentía una calidez en su pecho todo el tiempo, a pesar de que la voz en su cabeza trataba de denigrar todo cuando estaba solo.

—¿De qué podría ser la canción nueva? ¿Alguno tiene una idea? —Dijo Varus de repente.

—¿Qué tal una de amor? Siempre venden, pregunta a los idiotas que están en los puestos más altos de las listas hoy en día. —Sett tenía un punto importante a destacar, pero Kayn quería molestarlo.

—No voy a escribir una canción ridícula de lo mucho que amas a Aphelios, así que olvídalo. —

—¡No dije eso! Solo trato de ayudarte. —Los dos tórtolos se avergonzaron, incluso imaginaba a Sett con unas orejas de perro agitándose sin parar.

—¿De qué te gustaría escribir entonces? —La pregunta de Talon le hizo pensar unos segundos, porque honestamente no tenía idea. Fue entonces que recordó a ese hombre una vez más, su cabello blanco, sus ojos tan penetrantes… podía jurar que con una simple mirada ya conocía todo de él, y más con la conversación que compartieron. Ya había escrito algo para él, recién lo estaba recordando. Las frases sin sentido en la consulta de Jhin volvieron a su mente, y ahora causaban cierto revuelo, ¿Podía usarlas para una canción? La idea de que Zed la escuchara era lo que le estaba molestando, pero luego se sintió como un idiota por creer que estaría pendiente de algo así. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara?

—Creo que ya tengo una canción nueva. —

—¿Qué? —Dijeron sus compañeros casi al unísono, un tanto confundidos porque hace segundos no tenían nada.

—Solo necesito que me ayuden con la melodía. Tengo más o menos algo en mente, y la letra ya está casi lista. Empecemos a trabajar. —

—Aphelios, tú eres el que tiene mejor ritmo que todos nosotros. ¿Crees poder guiarnos en eso? —Dijo Talon al baterista a su lado, y este asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, ¿Qué esperamos? —Incluso Sett parecía emocionado en ayudar. Esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga para la banda, pero iban a hacer que valiera la pena. 

La semana pasó bastante rápido, y el famoso concierto llegó. Había bastante gente reunida, más de la que esperaban, y el escenario era lo suficientemente grande para tener sus instrumentos y también unas sillas acomodadas para una entrevista. No se sentía tan ansioso como otras veces gracias a los nuevos medicamentos que había recetado Jhin. Hacían efecto, no tenía problemas para dormir y se sentía muy calmado al punto de poder conversar o bromear con sus compañeros detrás del escenario. Todo iba demasiado bien como para arruinarlo con los ridículos ataques de pánico escénico que tenía siempre.

—¿Están listos? —Shen entró a la habitación donde estaban reunidos. Faltaba poco para que tuvieran que salir a escena, así que era mejor asegurarse de que no faltase nada.

—No, ya casi. Solo falta el más complicado de nosotros. —Dijo Talon con una suave risa, haciendo que el baterista le mirara de forma acusadora desde la silla donde estaban terminando de prepararlo. Era difícil de maquillar a causa de su piel tan pálida, porque cada retoque de colores se veía increíblemente exagerado, así que había que tener precisión para no equivocarse en los tonos.

—Estará listo en cinco minutos, jefe. —Una joven de cabello oscuro atado en una coleta desordenada delineaba suavemente los párpados de Aphelios con un pincel, muy cuidadosa en cada detalle para darle una imagen perfecta para las cámaras. 

—Akali, ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas “jefe”. Somos familia. —Respondió Shen, pero la joven le miró de forma seria en lo que tomaba una lata de fijador para el cabello.

—Debo tomarme mi trabajo en serio. No hagas diferencias entre los otros empleados y yo solo por ser familia. —

—Vale, en eso tienes razón. Entonces les esperan afuera en cinco minutos. —Dijo el productor antes de salir, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho por el orgullo que le provocaba su pequeña sobrina. Era idéntica a su fallecida madre, pero trataría de disipar esos recuerdos tan melancólicos. Tenía que ocuparse de su trabajo ahora.

—Hola. —Una voz a su lado le sorprendió apenas cruzó la puerta que separaba el sector tras bambalinas del resto del club. La reconoció al instante, pero tuvo que voltear a ver para asegurarse y efectivamente se trataba de él. ¿Qué hacía en un lugar como ese?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Zed? —El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, mirando en otra dirección en un falso gesto de inocencia.

—Ya sabes, vengo a disfrutar música, beber un rato, todas esas cosas típicas de estos lugares. —Dijo con calma, pero Shen estaba lejos de creerle. Lo conocía muy bien. —Vale, vale. No me mires así, sé que suena poco creíble. —

—¿A qué viniste? —

—No me hables tan serio. A pesar de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, seguimos siendo amigos de la infancia, ¿No? Tienes la confianza de pedir que proteja a tu niño estrella. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está? —

—¿Qué quieres con Kayn? —

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo con él? —Dejó escapar una suave risa, pero Shen arqueó una de sus cejas en clara sospecha, así que Zed supo que no sonaba creíble. —Bueno, me has atrapado. Me enteré de que se está viendo con “cierto” psiquiatra, y me preguntaba si había sido idea tuya o algo así. ¿Qué te llevó a dejar que ese bastardo lo tenga en su oficina? —Shen se percató de que hablaba muy en serio. Su semblante había cambiado de forma radical, parecía incluso molesto, y supuso enseguida el motivo. Había sucedido hace bastantes años, pero Zed parecía no haberlo superado.

—Vamos, Zed. ¿Todavía piensas en lo que pasó? —

—Cada maldito segundo de mi vida. —El castaño no supo qué responder. Ese simple tono de voz tan cortante le dejó claro que Zed buscaba algo, ¿Venganza? Esperaba que no. —Si yo fuera tú, alejaría a ese niño de ese psicópata. Sabes de lo que es capaz y aun así dejas que haga de “psiquiatra”, no me hagas reír. —

—Jhin ha cambiado y superado su pasado, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de Kayn. Él está mejorando cada día, y no necesito tus servicios por ahora. —Quiso cortar la conversación ahí, así que se apartó para ir a acomodar los últimos detalles con los dueños del local, pero Zed le retuvo al sostener su brazo izquierdo.

—Es increíble que te alejes cada vez más, como si lo que tuvimos nunca hubiese existido. Estoy hablando en serio cuando te digo que ese tipo es peligroso, ¿Por qué no me escuchas? —Shen se sintió abrumado por un momento, pero sabía que este Zed no era aquel que había tenido a su lado hace años. Él había cambiado, ambos habían cambiado, no tenía sentido mirar al pasado.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Podemos hablar después del show si eso es lo que tanto quieres. —Esa respuesta lastimó el orgullo del peliblanco, pero decidió dejarlo ir y que las cosas quedaran así por el momento. Estaba molesto, Shen no le tomaba atención desde hacía tanto y ahora que le llamaba después de casi un año era para pedirle que fuera el niñero de ese mocoso y ayudar a encontrarlo en medio de su crisis depresiva. Se había ilusionado, no lo iba a negar. Seguía tan enamorado de él como la primera vez, pero todo había acabado desde el día en que Jhin apareció y realmente era un desperdicio seguir pensando en ello.

—Maldito Shen. Parece que mientras más alto eres, pierdes más el puto cerebro. —Murmuró para sí mismo, viendo a pocos metros de distancia la barra de bebidas. Compraría un trago y a la mierda con ese club, no tenía interés de quedarse a hablar, menos después de la forma en que había pisoteado su orgullo. Las luces del local bajaron justo cuando estaba pidiendo un estúpido martini, y el presentador subía al escenario para anunciar su siguiente espectáculo. Quería irse, pero la repentina curiosidad por ver al famoso Kayn en escena era más grande.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar a su alrededor cuando la banda apareció. Todos se veían impecables y hasta no parecían ser reales, seguramente habían pasado por una buena estilista, aunque en el fondo sentía que Kayn no necesitaba en absoluto maquillaje para verse perfecto. Su cabello azul de un lado combinaba perfectamente con la camiseta del mismo tono que tenía puesta, una chaqueta de cuero negra y los pantalones ligeramente rasgados que daban un plus más interesante todavía. Chasqueó instintivamente su lengua por la belleza que tenía para ser un simple mocoso, opacando tan fácil a todos sus compañeros y la gente se daba cuenta de ello.

—¡Bienvenidos, chicos! ¿Darán un gran espectáculo hoy? —Dijo el presentador luego de situarse a su lado para darles espacio para acomodarse en sus instrumentos.

—Estoy seguro de eso. —Kayn sonaba decidido, incluso su sonrisa engreída derretía a todos en vez de hacerles pensar que tenía un ego más grande que todo ese local.

—Me dijeron que van a presentar una nueva canción, ¿Es verdad? —

—Sí, serán los primeros en apreciar la canción que hicimos juntos. —Respondió el guitarrista que estaba cerca de Kayn. Creía recordar que su nombre era Talon, o algo así.  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MppQlSeDk9g]

—En ese caso, vamos directo a la acción. Todos deben estar muy ansiosos, pero la espera finalmente ha terminado. ¡Dejamos con ustedes a Lethality! —Los aplausos de recibimiento no tardaron en llegar y el escenario fue todo suyo. Ahora empezaba realmente el espectáculo.

Las luces se volvieron un poco más tenues, y Kayn exhaló un delicado suspiro frente al micrófono en su pedestal que sostenía entre ambas manos. La melodía inicial era un poco pegajosa, aunque no era su estilo de música. Zed ni siquiera escuchaba la radio, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero no iba a negar que la canción sonaba bien. El vocalista miraba ahora a la audiencia con una sonrisa, muy diferente a la expresión con la que lo había conocido. Parecía que una angustia le llenaba el pecho en todo momento, pero ahora se veía tan feliz y relajado, ¿Acaso se estaba recuperando de verdad con el tratamiento de Jhin? No podía creer en eso.

“Another day, another life  
I wanna live it to the fullest  
A little work, a lotta play  
Allright.~ “

Zed sintió algo muy extraño apenas le escuchó cantar. Era algo similar a la euforia, su pecho se sentía agitado, quería escucharlo más, porque su voz era... Ni siquiera sabía cómo describirla, estaba estático en su lugar; como si hubiera sido hechizado por él con una simple canción.

“We’ll never be as young as we are now~  
You say it’s allright  
You say it’s okay  
It’s up to you? Is that the truth? Tell me  
I’m feeling used, with no one to save me.”

La canción tenía algo extraño, y entendía lo que estaba diciendo sin problemas a pesar de que fuera en inglés. ¿Por qué tenía la ligera sensación de que había escuchado esas palabras antes? Kayn se movía por el escenario de forma alegre y enérgica, expresando lo que cantaba como si realmente fuese algo que se estaba sacando del pecho, y fue entonces que una simple frase aclaró sus sospechas.

“It’s my decision!”

El peliblanco no pudo contener una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de aquel joven que parecía haber seguido su consejo a pesar de que ni siquiera se conocían. Su primer encuentro había sido por demás fuera de lo común, pero ahí estaba ahora mismo, cantando sobre lo que sintió durante su amena charla en esa habitación de hotel al amanecer.

“I wanna be all that I can be  
I want, to see the light and to live for me  
So I, I'm gonna seize the day  
Please don't forget my name!~  
We'll never be as young as we are now.~”

Kayn tenía bastante desplante escénico, y la gente parecía amarlo por completo. Su estabilidad vocal era envidiable, lo demostraba por la forma en que se movía, giraba y hasta saltaba en el escenario mientras cantaba sin desafinar una sola vez. Era talentoso, su rostro expresaba lo mucho que amaba estar en ese lugar como un pajarillo en medio del campo. Era su ambiente, y Zed honestamente sentía un poco de envidia.  
Él ya era un hombre en sus treinta años que poco a poco había perdido a todas las personas que conocía. Estaba solo, y aunque no le molestaba, sentía que la vida no tenía un sentido en sí. A veces pasaba el rato bebiendo con una que otra “compañía” de una noche, pero no era suficiente para llenar el vacío. Luego este joven llegaba y se cruzaba en su camino, despertando en él cierta curiosidad que aún no descifraba… pero comenzaba a desear entenderlo de alguna forma.

“Never, never, never, never again.~  
It's my life, my life, my life, my life to live.~”

—Qué gracioso… —Dijo para sí mismo por el hecho de que ni siquiera necesitaba ese micrófono para que su voz se escuchara hasta el último rincón de ese club.

“You say it's allright  
You say it's OK  
It's up to you? Is that the truth? Tell me  
I'm feeling used with no one to save me  
They say it's all right  
Does that make it OK?  
What's best for them  
Not listening  
It's my decision!”

Zed dejó salir un suave suspiro cuando notó que la canción estaba terminando. La puesta en escena era atractiva y sentía ganas de quedarse, pero no quería verle la cara a Shen hasta que la molestia pasara. ¿De qué forma podría volver a acercarse a él como antes? Su mirada volvió a fijarse en Kayn por la fugaz idea que apareció en su cabeza. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Shen como para saber la forma en que reaccionaría, y tal vez era una idea ridícula e infantil, pero podría llegar a ser muy efectiva.

“No one to save me…~”

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar, pero el espectáculo apenas comenzaba. Zed no iba a quedarse más de lo necesario, así que solo pasó entre la gente y salió hasta su auto que estaba estacionado a una calle de ahí. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer y no pensaría en su estúpido ex hasta nuevo aviso. Solo esperaba que no volviera a pedirle ayuda para cuidar del mocoso, porque seguramente iba a aceptar sin dudarlo. Qué patético.

—Buen trabajo, chicos. Sé que ya se los dije adentro, pero no está de más insistir. —Shen conducía la van de regreso al departamento. Talon estaba sentado a su lado, mientras que Varus, Aphelios y Kayn estaban en los asientos de atrás.

—Gracias, pero creo que Kayn fue el que más se lució con la canción. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tan rápido? Es muy buena. —Dijo Varus a su compañero que solo giró los ojos en un gesto engreído.

—Pff, soy un genio y ya. No sé qué les sorprende de eso. —

—Me alegra que saliera todo bien. Estaba muy nervioso ante las cámaras… —Dijo Aphelios suavemente, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran.  
—Nos dimos cuenta de eso. Debes relajarte y solo responder a las preguntas que hagan con una sonrisa. Eres un chico muy lindo, eso les gusta. —Comentó Talon, y con eso el baterista se sintió mucho más confiado.

Durmieron un poco durante el trayecto, y al llegar al edificio donde vivían se encontraron con la sorpresa de un carro de policía estacionado justo enfrente. ¿Habría pasado algo? En un principio no le tomaron atención del todo, hasta que entraron a la recepción donde había dos oficiales conversando con la chica que atendía, volteando a ver hacia ellos.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó primero Talon, pero los hombres se veían muy serios.

—¿Shieda Kayn está con ustedes? —Respondió uno de los oficiales con otra pregunta, y Kayn justo fue el último en entrar detrás de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay policías? —El pelinegro se mostró confundido, y los oficiales lo reconocieron al instante.

—Esperen, esperen un minuto. ¿Qué está pasando? —Varus reaccionó a ocultar a Kayn detrás de su cuerpo cuando los hombres comenzaron a acercarse.

—Por favor apártense o tendremos que usar la fuerza. Tenemos la orden de poner bajo arresto a Shieda Kayn por su vinculación con el asesinato de Tokiya Mitsubara, y cualquier intento que hagan de esconderlo será puesto en su contra. —


End file.
